Alpha of the sea
by blacklightning650
Summary: A young wearwolf with a taste for adventure how will this turn out?
1. The Beginning

"Luffy!" "Brat!" 2 voices rang out in the Forest one sounds like a young male and the other a older much deeper gruff voice.

"Ace go hunt for your brother!" bellowed the older man to the younger boy who we now know is Ace.

"Whaaaat!? What the hell old man he just went out on another run we do this all the time why cant he come back on his own!?" Ace replied just as loud

"You dare talk back to your Grandpa like that! Do you want the Fist of Love!?" Arm cocked back ready to deliver tough love.

Ace pale as a ghost starts looking around for a exit then jumps up towards a tree with a vine hanging low barely dodging a fist the size of a bolder in his eyes.

"Be back in 30 min Old man!" he finally replied as he sped threw the trees to look for his little brother already knowing were he will be. He cracks a big smile his sharper then average k9 teeth glistening in the light as he takes off faster then before eyes glowing yellow?

15 min later*

"Yo Ace i thought you was taking a nap!" a young boy voice calls out from the top of a huge tree if you look real hard you can see a huge tree house on top of it.

"Yeah i was! But Gramps came and woke me up! He told me to come get you lets go hes in a grumpy mood So hurry it up Lu or im going to kick your ass!"

"Ok ok dont be such a sour wolf!" the boy named Luffy or now Lu yelled as he continued to jump tree to tree until he touched the ground only to recieve a hard smack on the head as soon as his feet touched dirt now accompanied by his face.

"Dont call me that!" he yelled face slightly red

"You never hit Makino when she says it" Lu groans as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Shes a girl dummy" Ace said

"But you hit that one girl! What was her name?" Lu stated but then became confused towards the end.

"Lets just go before Gramps get mad Lu"

Ace said with a slightly pale face

"Race ya!" Lu yelled eyes now glowing yellow as he took off at a fast pace.

"Cheater!" Ace growled as his eyes also began to glow as he took off after him.

As the two black burs sped threw the Forest towards the docks were they can smell there Grampa and the mix of salt water.

As they neared the tree line Luffy in a desperate attempt to win threw a stick (hard) at his brother head that was infront him with out even looking Ace jumped to higher ground before the stick got near him as Ace was now landing on the wood of the docks with a cocky smirk as he saw the stick speed at the back of there grampa head as Luffy now coming out of the Forest himself seeing in horror it smack his grampa in the back of his head the he cried anime tears as his sensitive ears heard the noise of something dropping in the ocean water.

"Garp it was just a cracker." A green haired women in her early 20s said besides the older man now known as Garp.

"My... last... cracker" he said slowly and under his breath but the young boys heard him clearly both now sweating buckets and internally praying. The youngest of the two hoping that it will be quick and painless, the oldest of the two that his aunty and mom will have mercy on his soul when he finally pass on to join them 3 and that his cousin/brother rest in peace.

"Ma-Ma-Makino umm help me?" Lu asked in a squeaky voice. The green haired young women simply looks at him with sadness

10 min of screaming and sound of pain

Luffy is dragged back into view by his grandpa.

"Listen up you too! I found another relative hes from both your mother side of the family hes on the ship sleep he was taken in by his fathers side of the family there nobles from Goa Kingdom they were giving to him to keep him safe as im sad to say but the Marines were out for blood when Roger was executed and then when Dragon was pronounced the worlds dangerous criminal and we didnt know if they wanted only there personal bloodlines erased or any relation at all so being related to not 1 but 2 famous criminals threw marriage threw all 3 of your mothers been sisters we thought it would be better to hide him with family from his father side since he was the second in line for the noble seat and the oldest couldnt have kids it was perfect but turns out they been treating him like Wolf Shit" he growled out but was soon smacked over the head by Makino.

"This is why they think its ok to just curse or say what they want all the time garp!" she scoulded the older man

"Anyway go aboard and meet your cousin Sabo" he grumbled rubbing hus head.

Ace and Luffy looks at eachother then Ace nods and took the lead. They passed the deck going into cabins just as a blonde boy walked out on deck they bumped into eachother knocking eachother down on the floor.

"Not cool Dude/Man" they said at the same time.

"Hey Cousin!" Luffy yelled out

"Cousin? oh yeah Old Gramps said i wwas coming to live with family so your my cousins?"

"Guess so Im Ace this is Luffy my little brother"

"Brother? i thought we were all cousins are we missing one?" Sabo asked

"Naw hes are little cousin but i been around him since he could crawl so we just say brothers were blood related either way so who cares by the way how old are you?"

"9 how about you?"

"Same"

"How about you luffy?"

"6!" he said loudly with a fanged smile

"So are you different too?" Ace bluntly asked

Sabo flinched but nodded

"Cool so your a wolf like us" Luffy said eyes shining gold in the light Sabo smiles as his eyes glow the same golden color.

Ace puts a hand on Sabos shoulder eyes also glowing "Were family well never judge you for being different, Let me and Lu show you the forest im sure you've only been inside Goa Kingdom"

As the 3 werewolves walked over towards the forest Not knowing that 1 day each would leave and carve there name in History 1 way or another

So first chapter done it was a idea i had for the Naruto-verse but decided on One piece. Yes i know why do they all have to be blood related? And because in canon they claim eachother as family in public and private, they act like family and Luffy and Ace look similar. And if you look back Ace mom had light colored hair so i just gave her 2 sisters and they both had sandy blonde hair. Sabo just inherited the light color hair and wolf abilities from his mother. Another change will be Luffys looks as he will have the curly black hair like ace. and his bodybuild will not be skinny like in canon im oretty sure if he didnt eat the gumgum fruit then he would of been more built like Ace was. He will keep the slightly feminine face though so he wont be a mini Ace


	2. Meeting Shanks

1 year Time Skip*

3 blurs run threw the Forest to meet up at the hill with a view of the Ocean that seems to call to them as the 2 oldest stood tall embracing the view of the vast Ocean that look like it stretches forever with no end insight.

"I want to go out to sea one day" suprisingly it was Luffy who said this

"Yeah me too Lu" Sabo said runing a hand threw his curly hair that is to his shoulders (After time skip hair)

"Same" Ace replied

"To the Bar or Hunt?" Sabo asked

"Bar/Hunt" Luffy and Ace said at the same time

"How about me and Ace go Hunt and Lu you can go to the Bar well be back after to pick you up ok?"

"Ok later sour wolf, goldy locks!" he sticks his tongue out then sprints off in the opposite direction leaving two red eared kids walking into the deeper parts of the woods.

 ** _Back to Luffy_**

As he entered the bar he sees a bunch of ppl laying across table or falling out of there chair he goes towards the bar and jumps up on a stool a few seats away from a man with red hair a white cardigan with a red sash and khaki pants. he sees a straw hat sitting to the side reaching to grab it a hand shot out and grabbed his hand not even looking up he gripped the boys hand.

"Grrrr" The red head here's something growling he finally looks up with sleepy eyes to see a boy about 7/8 growling at him he sees the boy has pretty sharp k9 teeth and then he sees the boys eyes glow golden only reminded of 2 people who could do that he immediately let go.

"Holy shit!!"

" **BAKA!** " all the men there yelled at the red head for screaming so loud.

"How did a kid get in here? whats your name kid i got a son around your age Im Yasoop" A tan skinned man with dreads asked

"Im always in here theres is were me and my brothers come after a hunt or just to check on makino and the names Luffy, Portgas D. Luffy" (Boom... yup just dropped that bomb haha bet you wasnt expecting that)

"Portgas huh? that name sound familiar yo captain were have i heard that name before...?"

Shanks as white as a ghost 'is this my captains son??! Holy shit!' he thought

"Captain you spacen out" a lazy voice said behind the Red hair Captain.

"Thanks Ben, Luffy was it? do you know your mothers name? or maybe your fathers?" he asked with a kind smile

"Yeah i dont remember them but my grandpa told me there names." Luffy replied while sippin some juice he got from makino who was cleaning glasses off to the side

Gulp.."Was her name Portgas D. Rouge?" if Luffy would of thought back that time that he was told by Ace to run at the mention of someone bringing up his Auntys name but a 7 year old boy sipping sugar and already excited to meet new people couldnt remember at all amd replied.

"Nope thats my Aunty! My mom was Portgas D. Rose! haha stupid tomatoe"

"Oh my bad then here have another juice on me. Sorry i mistaken you for somsomebody else" He said shrugging off the tomatoe comment

"Oh you mean my brother Ace that was his mom!"

"How is he your brother if hes your Auntys son doesnt that make you first cousins? Since your moms were sisters?" Ben the first mate asked

"Yeah my mom actually had 2 sisters but they had to leave because of my Uncle, My grandpa took me and my 2 cousins in and raised us so since all are mommys were sisters we decided to be brothers not just cousins"

"Who was your Uncle?" Yasopp asked

"All i know is his name is Roger and my daddy name is Dragon but my grandpa say there bad and stuff"

Yasopp, Shanks, Ben, and Lucky Ru all looked at eachother and then Luffy then Makino.

"Is there a place we can talk in private Ms?" Ben asked

"Yeah in the back I'll send his brothers in when they come don't try nothing funny with luffy his Grandpa is a Vice Admiral" she said with a side eye look hoping to scare them. What she missed is that she just confirmed what Shanks was expecting.

Sigh* "trust me if he and his brothers who i think they are i would die before hurting them come on guys to the Back."

 ** _A Few Moments Later_** "So Luffy whats your grandpas name?" Shanks asked

"Monkey D Garp" he said

Sigh* "I cant bieleve it, Luffy have you ever heard storys of your Uncle or Dad?"

"Nu uh my brother Sabo said there Tadpole? Tapoop? umm..."

"Taboo?" Ben helped

"Yeah! thats it he says Ace doesn't like them because it's thier fault are mommys are gone" he said slightly sad never seen his mom in person only in pictures

Shanks shakes his head 'I mean Ace isnt wrong if Captain didnt become what he was and Dragon being the world governments number 1 enemy They could of been rasied by there moms but the Government wouldnt except These kids to live normal lifes and to top it all off there D's Luffy probablyhas the least hate for them becausehe never met his mom to begin with basically seperated soon after birth Ace and Sabo though they actuallygot to feel the feeling of a mother just to have it ripped from them, Captain what should i do with this information' While shanks was thinking on it Yasopp was talking to Luffy about the sea Everyone present can see that the sea calls to the boy the way it did them.

knock knock*

sniff sniff* "Its my brothers!" Luffy yelled

Hearing him yell Ace and Sabo kicked the door open and instinctly jumped infront of Luffy and a triangle formation Ace threw his baby brother his pipe now all 3 of them had there weapons luffy the only one with a confused face but still held his pipe knowing not to argue.

"Why was my brother screaming who did it!" Ace yelled at the 4 men eyes glowing same with sabo.

"We didnt do nothing to the boy relax he just got excited that he smelled you guys at the door is all" Shanks replied hands in the air if any other pirate would of seen this they would of laughed at 3 boys making such a world famous pirate surrender but the 4 men could see diamonds in the ruff of these 3 kids the way they stood and held there pipes they trained themselves he smiled at that.

After calming them down and getting to know eachother they talked for a while and Shanks and Ace had a heated discussion about his father. After a few hours at the Bar the brothers went home leaving the Pirates to themselves.

"Makino can you tell me the next time garp calls or get in co tact we plan on staying around for a while i have a proposition for him and the boys" he replied after makino eased drop on there conversation she was no longer suspicious of the men

"Sure thing shanks" she replied with a smile before closing down the bar as the pirates exceted towards thier ship.


	3. The shift

A few months went by

"Red Hair! Watchu want ya Grandson stealer!!"

"I didn't steal them Garp There in the Forest!"

"What do ya want ya bastard?" Garp grumbled not paying attention to shanks words.

"You know and i know garp that we cant talk about this in the public eye" he said now serious in his no nonsense tone

As soon as they sat down on deck Garp waved over the hole ship a burst of Haki multiple members on his crew dropped like stones not knocked out but buckled to the floor.

"You listen to me boy i been fighting twice your life and these 3 are my only family you will do well to remember that Marine or not until they go out on there own i will be on them like stank on shit you understand? If you sneeze any true killer intent towards my boys this ship and your bodys will never be found and lost to the Forest and Seas of my home town. Im i clear?" Eyes Glowing Red showing that he has awakend Conquerors Haki (Yes im linking Conquerors haki into there eye color the Alphas in there family is simply the Man of the house So even a yellow eyed man is the Alpha or maybe the mother of the house the dominant person in the house the one who weres the pants are labled Alpha)

"They are my late Captains blood as well and i wouldnt do anything to hurt them you know this Garp" he said evenly with sweat dripping down the back of his neck but not backing down either.

"Hn" Garp grumbled

"I had a offer for you you know they want to go to the seas Ace and Sabo knows that there blood is hated because of there Uncle/Father they dont know the full scope but they know that Marines isnt a option, Maybe Luffy but he will follow the oldest example and would you really put your youngest in danger how long will it last in the Marines until someone put the pieces together for him and try to off him in his sleep or give him a suicide mission" shanks replied knowing Garp knows its true. Seeing the look in the older mans eye he continued

"Luffy already wishes to up hold his Uncles crown at the Top, ace and sabo both wish to be known for there own abilities tthat alone will push them fowards plus wanting to not be left behind while there little brother put him self in danger to get to the top"

"Im not saying let them become like Dragon trying to purposely take down the goverment and im not asking you to turn them to killers just let them wave the flag they choose you know just as i do that not all pirates are evil Imagine Luffy as King of the Pirates while helping countries just as much as the marines the idiot pirates that look for destruction will become thinner and thinner"

"But they will be known as Criminals wanted dead!" Garp yelled

"There wanted dead now!" Shanks raises his voice also

"There safe!" Garp started

"In Hiding!" Shanks finished

"Do you wish that life on them to hide there whole life looking like rats in the wilderness why not train them and let them protect themselves" Shanks continued

"Fine Red Hair i see your point what do you want to do with them?" Garp finally agreed some what having this argument with himself already multiple times.

"Let them travel with me see the world in a non destructive eye living in this town keeps them from seeing what there dreams will take them threw, Let them see the difference between destruction and Freedom" Shanks proposed

"I agree but first theres a secret you must know.. *sigh* When they... " ** _ROAR!"_**

Garp heard the great Tiger of the Forest roar 'Shit' he thought as he got up and ran into the forest Shanks and Yasopp running behind him while Ben watched the ship.

 **A few minutes earlier** **In the Forest** "We got a big hall today guys!" Ace replied cheesing ear to ear

"Feast!" Lu yelled happy

"You think Grampa got that meat sauce we love?" Sabo asked earning 2 huge drooling pools and stary eyes from Ace and Luffy

"I hope so i want to be a pirate but that sauce Gramps get from the marines is the best!" Ace replied

"mhm mhm" luffy nodded still drooling day dreaming

The great Beast of the Forest only dominated agianst there grandpa was nearby on the hunt as well. As the beast takes a whiff of the fresh kill in the air following the smell of it he sees 5 boars and 2 crocodiles laying in a pile by 3 "sniff sniff" grr wolf pups Not seeing The older wolf nearby the Tiger decided to flex some muscle ruff the wolfs up a bit and take there meals.

Sneaking around to there food he reaches a paw out of the tree line towards the food only for it to get smacked away by sabo and ace he growls at them to back down but they growl back eyes glowing at the Tiger the 3 walk in a wide circle ready to pounce on eachother as they all jump and blood flew Ace took a swipe to the side only a shallow cut but long from shoulder to shoulder on his back Sabo catches the tiger in the chin with the metal pipe Dazing the Tiger. The tiger retaliates with a paw strike smacking Sabo against a tree breaking it at the base. He moans on the floor giving his back time to heal as Ace jumps back in the fray pipe forgotten not noticing that his claws grew longer clawed at the Tiger getting his side a long scratch earning a hiss from the tiger as they fought some more fur and light scratches appearing on both opponents Sabo jumps back in the fight as Luffy watches from the side since he was told to stay out of it since hes not as strong as his older brothers and not ready for the bigger overgrown animals yet. As it looked like bis brothers was winning the Tiger tail whips Ace hitting him in the jaw knocking him out temporarily then spins as he smacks sabo who went straight to the fire they had off to the side a piece of wood from the fire flew off and smacked him in the eye earning a high pitched scream from the boy now bleeding and burnt eye. Luffy snaps seeing his brothers in such bad condition and is scared let his anger and mixed emotion flood him with adrenaline he jumps at the tiger mid jump shifts into the size of a fully grown black wolf clothes torn off him ripped on the floor forgoten as he jumps on the back of the tiger clawing and biting him as the both roll off into the trees Sabo and Ace opening there eyes only to hear growling and hissing and trees getting knocked over they run to see what is happening since they smell luffy there runs to see a black wolf gets smacked hard into a tree whimpering as he hit the floor as the Tiger stands over it ready to kill the wolf sharp claws glistening in the sun ready to strike the older brothers look to see the wolf eyes glowing gold as he whimpers 'Luffy?!!' They growl and jump on the tiger backs also transforming into slightly bigger wolfs one ashy black the other dirty blonde almost brown shades darker the his bright blonde locks eyes glowing gold as they started attacking his back and side also Luffy gets up as the 2 brothers jumps off. The 3 stand side by side luffy in the middle all growling hackles raised as the Tiger gets back up from the scratches and butes and looks fine if not slightly ragged but the anger in his eyes showing his annoyance " **ROAR!** " ' **To hell with that old wolf you brats are dead**!'

' **Fuck you! You started this you bastard!'** Ace yelled back

'So you can hear my voice now huh? At such young ages thats impressive wolf pup but you annoyed me to far so prepare your selfs because this is the real fight!' The Tiger yelled towards the end

'Sabo, Lu yah ok?' he asked

'Yeah my eye still burns a lil but im good Lu how about you you have your left eye closed did he get it?' Sabo asked in worry

'yeah i think soit just burns he said as he opened his left eye' seeing that he can fully see still wanting payback he growls 'lets get this bastard!'

3 wolfs with glowing gold eyes and 1 Tiger walking in a wide circle growling at the other before anything can happen Garp punched the Tiger on the top of the head. Eyes glowing red

"Calm down all 4 of you!"

The 3 wolfs eyes stop glowing as they all fell over tired from the adrenaline leaving them now that there grampa was here they knew they was safe. The Tiger growled at the Red eyed man and looked over 2 the other humans that came with him sincing he was outmatched walked off.

The 2 men Yasopp and Shanks reach with observation haki to feel were the 3 kids are at felt there presence but didnt see them pin pointing there location looked towards the 3 wolfs shocked

"Holy shit! Luffy?! Ace?! Sabo?!"

Slowly all 3 of the wolf heads looked up they noticed the black wolf and the smallest eyes glowed gold and tell wagged lazily as he layed on the grass to tired to get up 'Definitely Luffy' Shanks and Yasopp thought.

Sigh* "Boys imagine you standing on 2 feet and think hard on that feeling, it might take a couple of times to practice" The wolfs nod trying to shift back

"*sigh* Red Hair this is what i was going to warn you about when put in a stressful situation mainly life or death can trigger this transformation it doesn't happen often with everybody i myself cant shift but my father could. Been born from 2 people of the same abilities gives you a guarantee to shift but people born of only 1 member with the ability has a 50/50 shot but Sabos mother was the oldest and strongest of her sisters so im not suprised he shifted aswell, so do you still wish to take them?"

Yasopp looks to his captain he cant lie 'having the ability and still being able to swim its like a zoan devil fruit with out the weakness, he thought witch was pretty cool and if he can get one of them to pick up a pistol? 'They might can give my son a run for his money'

"Hell yeah! Whitebeard got 1 battle hound i got 3 wolfs!! Haa!"

"There not pets Dumbass!" Yasopp yelled comically as he slapped his captian upside the head

They will be about 6 foot tall on all fours think Twilight right now they are regular wolf hight at 3 foot tall Luffys about 2 and a half feet tall. Should they hit full height at 17?? Should they have there scars still luffys scar under his eye or like Kakashis up and down the eye should Sabo have the burn on his eye since he will nit be in the same accident?


	4. 2 yonkous

After finally being able to shift back there now on there way out the Forest.

"So we can transform into wolves? Awesome!" Luffy asked then answered his own question to excited

"So why can Lu transform easier then us?" Sabo asked

"Hes probably more intune with his animal side more then you two are" Garp said with a shrug

"So were really able to leave out to the Ocean?" Ace asked skeptically being the oldest his grandpa tells him more stuff then the other 2 so he knows why there really not able to leave the island often. "Yes" he grumbled clearly irritated that there leaving a clear sign that there actually going to explore for a while.

"Yes!" they all howled so loud some animals passed out from shock.

"Dont be so happy abiut it ya brats!" Garp yelled leaving a smoking lump ontop of there heads.

"So garp is there anything i should know about training or any specifics" Shanks asked clearly wanting to train them while they sail like Roger and Relyie did for him and buggy.

"if they have Conquerors haki it will show signs in there eyes before the more common signs when they let it loose uncontrollably So look for that and Devil fruits doesnt change are shifting abilities it will just be like if a actually wolf ate a devil fruit in the woods." he lectured

Yasopp got a thought "Do they have a hybrid form like a zoan?"

"No when in are human form are eyes only glow plus it wouldn't do anything are senses is the same as a wolf in either form so we have no reason to go into a hybrid form like zoan users and were naturally stronger then adverage (So basically they will be the same as canon, Ace breaking a full grown tree as a kid, luffy breaking krieg armor, arlongs teeth etc)

"Ok and is there anything we can do about being naked when they transform?" Shanks asked with a blank face

"No but now that they transformed they probably wont be wearing as much clothes anyway were warmer then adverage already but if you can shift its like a invisible fur coat on 24/7 i heard" he said as Shanks and Yasopp turned down to look at the 3 boys and they were indeed shirtless.

"Are those tattoos Garp!!" Yasopp yelled pointing at Ace arm with ASL going down his arm with the letter A inside a paw print and the letter D in tribal on his other shoulder. Luffy has a Dream catcher on his shoulder with a D showing threw the string design and 3 feathers hanging from the bottom A S L a letter on each beed attaching the feather to the dream catcher ending a little above his elbow. Sabo has a wolf howling at the full moon

with ASL stamped into the moon on his shoulder.

"Baka quite!! makino will kill me but its tradition to get that"

3 boys nod but then remember that they are shirtless hurrying up and throwing there shirts back on right before they walked threw the tree line were makino, woop slap, and Ben was infront of the ship.

"What happened i saw a blur run past my bar as i heard that loud roar Luffy, Ace, Sabo come here now let me check you!"

"But were fiiiine" the 3 boys complain and unison

She simply glares and point at the ground infront of her tapping her foot. Liked kicked puppys they droop there heads and walk towards her lining up shoulder to shoulder luffy up first since hes the smallest of course much to his displeasure he pouts and she checks him earning a chuckle from Ace and Sabo until they realized they were next 'so uncool im not a pup no more' they thought also pouting now earning a laugh from Shanks.

After being embarrassed by there older sister in all but blood they started racing towards there house to pack there clothes.

Makino then walks toward Shanks earning a gulp of fear from a womens wrath. "You'll keep them safe wont you?" she ask so softly he thought death herself said it.

"Yes maam!" he said with a cheesy grin earning him chuckles from his crew watching.

After the boys coming back and saying by to everyone they got on the Red hair pirates and waved.

6 months later

whistle*

3 blurs spead threw the forest and 3 wolfs jumped on the boat walked to there corner were there are 3 piles of clothes 3 pair of shorts blue red and orange sea stone daggers and pistols and see a hat on each pile a orange cowboy hat, a black top hat with a blue ribbon and and a straw hat with a red ribbon as the 3 wolfs shifted into 3 boys you can see 2 with sholder length wavey hair and the shortest of the 3 boys had cutly hair also but pulled into a pony tail mid back all got dressed in their clothes Luffy with red shorts,strawhat, black combat boots he turned around dressed first you can see his hair still loom the same in the front hair curled over his forehead with 2 bangs framing his face. Then theres the two oldest Sabo the blonde with the blue shorts and top hat leaving the orange outfit for Ace the oldest all having the dagger and pistol respectively place at the kid sides.

"Time to set sail boys were visiting the old man whitebeard for a discussion i want you 3 to stay on the ship as yasopp and Ben accompany me. The 3 nodded at him eyes glowing gold still.

As they sailed the 3 boys all had there pistol ready to draw hand hovering over there holsters Yasopp standing closer to the head of the ship with 9 glass bottles filled with dry powdered paint 3 red, 3 orange, and 3 blue

"Ready" Yasopp asked Luffy stepped up in nodded

"Let em Fly!" he said as he launched all 3 red bottles in the air as high as the seaguls would fly about 50 miles out away from the ship.

Bang* *Crash* *Bang* *Crash* *Bang* ... *Bloop* the last bottle fell with out being shot

"2 out of 3 Luffy not bad buddy"

"Ace you ready?" Yasopp asked not waiting for the reply he let the next 3 fly about the same distance and height

Bang,Bang,Bang* *crash, crash, ping*

"You hit the 2 dead on and hit the bottom of the last glass ill give you 2 and a half points since you rapid fired and technically still broke all 3" Ace nodded stepping back for Sabo.

"Why the long face Lu" Ace asked

"I cant beat you guys in anything" he pouted

Ace looked at the youngest of the 3 and laughed in his face then slapped him up side the head

"Idiot were 3 years older then you so of course were going to be better if anything you should be the strongest one day of your year because while me and sabo fight eachother were the same age for you to keep up you will coast anybody your age" he patted his brothers head "Plus you slightly faster then Me and Sabo ...well actually were about the same in a flat area your more agile then us witch helps with speed though" he said seing his brother grin he turned to hear Yasopp announce the winner.

"Its a Tie between Sabo and Ace since Sabo also skinned the bottle"

Looking off into the distance he can make out a ship with the design of a White Whale coming towards them aswell.

"Captain we will be approaching the Moby Dick soon!" Yasopp called out towards tbe barrings of the ship

"Yeah i see them!" Shanks called back then taking a thoughtful look for a second before calling out "Tell the 3 puppys to go down below for now!" he said with a smirk

"Were not Puppys!" the 3 brothers yelled back as they ran towards the stairs to go below deck causing his smirk to widen.

As the two ships approached one another finally being side to side and droping anchor. The 3 red haired pirates jumped aboarded the Whale ship Shanks with a Huge bottle strapped to his back.

"Brats stand aside!" They heard a lowd geuff voice bellow out as they aboarded

Whitebeard the man that just spoke looked at the 3 that just aboarded his ship looking at the one in the middle 'hm the brat grown up well Roger Gruarararara' He thought of his old friend and rival.

"The Finest sake from the East Blue, Take a swig" Shanks said tossing the bottle to the Old man who caught the huge bottle as if swatting air. He looks at the bottle then chugs it down a third of the bottle. Smacking his lips he smiled "Ah the Sweet Stuff its been a while since i had it, Here brat some West Blue Rum" He tossed a small barrel the size of a cup in his hand but it was big enough for shanks to bathe in it but he caught it effortlessly never the less open it and took a chug of it savoring the oaky rough flavor. "Aww theres the money! hahaha!"

"So brat i guess its true what i heard of you being in the East Blue" he stated with a raised eyebrow then glaring at the younger and smaller man before finishing his thoughts "But is the rumor of you kidnapping some kids out that way also true?" He asked warningly ready to cast judgement on the boy that would dare betray the way of Pirates his old Friend and himself bieleve in so strongly specially the boy being on his old friends crew.

"Ah my pups? There just fine there down there on the ship" As the Air around him became thicker with Haki he continued as if he didnt notice "You want to meet them? Since they asked to come with me i pulled some strings with Garp and convinced him to let me take the brats out for a year to show them what they think they want before jumping into this way of life i been training them too" he said with a fatherly smile the olderman immediately seen and took note of his old but not slow brain puzzling everything he heard 'So he obviously didnt kidnap them if Garp was involved, The red head brat is good for a new Rookie yonkou but Garp would flatten the brat and throw him in Enpel Down 100% no question i might still have to ask Garp myself though later on and hear from him, so proteges then? and from the East blue of all places... hmmm'

"So brat can i see your little proteges?" He asked knowing full well he can just quake the brat and raid the ship but what would that do? The brat showed promise no point being wasteful

"Yasopp"

"Sure sure you know they been probably sitting on the deck trying to ease drop" he said as he walked towards the railing "Come on up Boys!"

"Ha! i told you we would get to meet the Big geezer!" said a cheerful voice

"Shut it Lu thats disrespectful hes a yonko" Another boy said

"Eh who cares Sabo stop being a Scary Cat" said a different kid voice

As they came into view 3 shirtless??? kids with Tattoos that have ASL in specific places on each of them some more obvious then others.

The blonde boy then growled? at the boy with freckles as he growled back both there eyes glowing golden as a cough from the youngest made them both remember they was in public turning this eyes back to there original colors black and blue. Whitebeard eyes widen only slightly only seeing that in his deceased friend. He signal the commanders to continue what they were originally doing.

"So you kidnapped brats with same abilities and bloodline as your old captain from a Vice Admiral?" He asked now that there alone.

"No he saved us from are grandfather because he thinks he owes us something because its his captain's fault that are mothers is gone" Ace said bluntly already knowing why there here

"What does Roger have to do with your mothers being gone brat?" Whitebeard asked not liking his old friend being bad mouthed in his presence brats or not.

"Because Hes are Uncle and His Dad" Sabo said tired of his brother not just coming out and saying it. "And his Dad is Dragon me and Freckles Uncle" Sabo pointed at the youngest one who locked liked rogers son but without the freckles and more girly.

"Aw so the last of the Family huh? whos your dad blonde brat?" Whitebeard now already knowing the situation 'Ha who would think are buddy would be related to you down the line and Dragon and Rose having a kid? Ha! the brats finally a man' he thought of his rivals in the pirate world and marine. Hmm maybe i can swipe one of the brats from shanks when they get older grararara' he thought

"A ex noble from The Goa Kingdom" he grumbked mad he was given to his dip shit uncle to be raised.

"From Garps home town huh? Grararara Like you brats were destined to be close cousins! Grararara so what brings you out to the sea?" he asked the 3 brats

"To be the Pirate King!" The youngest one said with determination.

"So the nephew wants to fill in the shoes huh?" Whitebeard chuckled

"Yup Ace said it was cool!" Luffy said with a shrug

"How about you 2?" Whitebeard Asked

"To make the world know my name for me and know one else!" Ace said with the same fire in his eyes as his younger brother

"To see the world in my own eyes" Sabo said with the same fire.

" _Nerd"_ Ace and Luffy whispered to each other

"Grrrrr" Sabo growled

"You wanna go!" Ace jumped in his face

"Ill kick both your Asses im no Nerd!" Sabo said eyes glowing

"Whaaaat you cant even catch me goldy locks!" Luffy yelled now in a threeway face off

Whitebeard looked at the scene he liked these brats and they reminded him of his youngerself, Roger, and Dragon. When they met up for sake back in the day when Dragon flew under no flag just travelingthe world by himself.

"So Whitebeard can you watch them for the last 6 months of there stay on the sea i need to head back and handle something in the New world." Shanks threw in the curve ball he been holding in.

"Grararara always a hidden agenda brat!" Whitebeard grumbled with a smirk

"Fine ill take the upstarts with us maybe train them a bit, Have you started that i see they have knives and Pistols i know Garp been survival training with them from birth and weapons arent his style Grararara" Whitbeared bellowed

"Yeah i trained them on blending in, strategy, how to use blades, and Yasopp showed them how to wield a pistol"

"No Haki or how to fist fight?" Whitebeard asked

"We dont have any zone fruit users" he said with a shrug

"Zone fruit users? why would you need that besides the sharper teeth, glowing eyes, and hightend senses there just regular humans with some uped strength "

"These 3 are a rare case they can transform into actual wolfs and can have claws if they want"

"So they wasn't pulling my leg after all some can actually shift" He said thinking of Dragon and Roger telling him about there line..


	5. Going home

After 6 months we see 3 boys The tall black haired boy with freckles has a black button up shirt left open, The blonde has a blue long sleeve button up only the chest is open but last 2 buttons un done, then theres the youngest wearing a red shirt (after time skip shirt). As they walk threw the crowd of men and a bunch of Nurses that still havent let go of Luffy stood by the Dock Whitebeard stood up with little Effort wslked over to the 3 boys no bigger then his shins he knelt down and hugged the 3 "Its been fun brats" he said fatherly like A father bird before pushing off his young hatchlings to fly.

He stood back up straight he slammed his bisento against the wood deck 2 times. The commanders walk up with 3 huge boxes one with a letter on them a Red L a Orange A and a Blue S. "These are gifts from The Whitebeard pirates to you 3 pups Open them up before you head off to the east blue"

"Me first" Luffy said with a smirk as the Nurses let go of there little ball of cuteness earning them to pout.

As he ripped threw the box fast but neatly his eyes almost popped out of his head. There in all its glory was a katana blood red sheath and a gaurd thats black with red diamonds pattern as he pulled out the blade he saw it was a shiny black with a thin but noticeable grey at the very edge of the whole blade point to hilt. 'seastone' he thought as he slid it back into his sheath and putting it down gently. He then picked up a captain's coat

with Red rose petals at the bottom of the night black coat that stops at his ankles. "Yes!" he yelled out and hugged Whitebeards leg knowing this was his gift.

"Keep going threw the box brat" he said as he pushed luffy back towards the box after his hug

Luffy then opens up a small chest to see a devil fruit! He looks slightly to the left to see 2 small snails knowing these are the direct lines to Shanks and Whitebeard jiji he smiled a big D smile "Awesome!"

"Before any questions i want you two to open yours aswell" Whitebeard said

As Ace and Sabo opened up there boxes theres got huge and they smiled the same big smile After being right beside Luffy they knew there chest were also devil fruits but unlike luffys katana sabo recieved a bo staff with seastone at the end of both sides and Ace recieved a larger dagger with seastone and brassknuckle for a grip handle also seastone studs on the knuckles. Sabo got a blue long coat with fancy leather gloves giving him a bachelor look. Ace got a upgraded orange cowboy hat with a bulls skull hanging on a thread and red beads with a happy sad face on them with a red bead necklace to match something that reminded him of there "grandmother" figure up in the woods Curly Dadan. All 3 boys loved there new upgraded outfits, weopen of choice, and snails to keep in contact. But the devil fruits had there attention at the moment. They all look at there second jiji or old man as he looks at the 3 boys.

"These 3 devil fruits are up to you to eat them sell them or even trade them i wont be mad on what you choose to do with them. Luffy yours is the gumgum fruit, Ace yours is the flameflame fruit, Sabo yours is the windwind fruit. Luffy looked at his brothers

"I don't want to be a rubber wolf" he pouted

"Grararararara! i told the Red haired brat you wouldn't want it bc of your wolf ability. If you want i can keep a eye out for another logia"

"Really jiji!?" Luffy asked excited

"Grararara sure brat so will you keep the gumgum fruit anyway?"

"Yeah its a gift afterall" he shrugged

"Ima eat mine later on maybe at 15 so i can have train with it before we head out at 17 huh Ace?"

"Yeah you right plus we wont try haki until we out to sea anyway at 17"

"Dont forget a cocky logia dies early" Whitebeard said sternly

"Yes we know haki and seastone and other devil fruits may hurt us if its are weakness" Ace/Sabo said at the same time.

Whitebeard nodded then he looked at luffy "If you want your devil fruit can go into a weapon just send it to me i got a guy" he said sippin some sake

"Yeah thanks jiji ill think on it hey do you think devil fruits may mess up are wolf abilities?"

"Hmm idk Marco what you think?"

"It might depend on the abilities pops but it would probably be as if a wolf ate the fruit in the wild so Ace will be a Fire wolf and Sabo a wind wolf if anything you can still use them as wolfs, Remember though your haki is weak now but by 17/18 it will be 100% manifested so try to awaken your abilities as much as possible that way by 18/19 it will come as second nature" he lectured in teacher mode something the boys been hearing for the whole 6 months

"Alright brats were on the East blue sea going threw the Calm belt makes it easier so we can go straight to the New World."

The 3 boys nodded then jumped over bored into there dingy that will take them to Foosha village after packing enough food and water for the trip. They waved as they pushed off of the moby dick and began to drift away from the ship.

"Stay in touch you brats!, ya here!" Whitebeard yelled

"Yeah Yeah we know ya geezer!" the 3 brothers yelled in unison followed by wolf howls thats all the Whitebeards pirates heard as the floated away from the East blue.

"Ok lets go home, brothers we still have a long time before we see the seas agian especially you Luffy" Ace said with a smirk

"Yeah ik lets just go " Luffy said pouting being reminded he was the puppy of the 3.

"Oh relax Lu your 8 thats only 9 years" Sabo said

"But you guys are leaving in 6! and together" he pouted

"Were leaving the same year but not together remember Were leaving on are Birthdays Ace is a few months older then me so itll just be us for a bit then I'll go next then a few years youll come" He said cheesing as he russled Luffy long hair earning a glare from the boy trying to fix his hair.

"So any island you want to stop by?" Ace asked his brothers receiving no awnser in reply he looked aat the sky and said "Lets go home boys"

"We're Back!!" Ace, Sabo, Luffy yelled together in the middle of town in front of a Bar called Partys Bar.

"Yeah Yeah get in here!" they heard Dandan yell

"Your to loud!" They heard Garp yell then the sound of knuckles hitting skull.

*Sigh* "Welcome home boys!" Makino said with a smile as she hugged the 3 she missed so much.

"I like your new looks its better then being half naked" she scolded the boys as they pouted

"But it feels so much better with no shirt!" Luffy said with his 2 older brothers nodding behind him.

"Hush Garp is the same as you 3 and he wears a suit all day!"

"Hes old as dust though!" Ace protested earning a empty beer mug to hit him square in the forehead.

"Hush Brat now come give your grampa a hug!" Garp bellowed As much as the 3 hated to admit it they missed there old wolf grandpa. They dog piled the slightly drunk marine causing him to fall over as they landed on him mid fall there was a flash as makino took a picture of if with her camera snail.

As the day went on and the 3 boys talked about what they did who they met there gifts witch suprised Garp but proud they refused to rely on the abilities and train with out them first. They then asked could they move into the Forest and Earning a Yes from Garp and a No from Makino and Dadan after a long arguement they agreed to check in with Dadan once a week since she in the Forest and once every 2 weeks at Partys bar to calm both women nerves. As they sleeped in there Family house one last time they made sure to keep all the important stuff there new weapons, clothes, and fruit at the house buried underneath the house they ran off into the forest in Nothing but there shorts.


	6. The Departure

1 year later

Luffy age 9, Sabo/Ace age 12 they ended up stealing money from some pirates but after staying low for a while they later found the whole grey terminal on Fire! The next day the raided the rest of Blue jams treasure that they snuck around and saved from the Old broken ship The pirates once traveled on. They heard from the animals that Blue jams pirates remains were found charred at the entrance gate as they died but other then the Pirates and a few stray bodys nothing else was found Sabo bieleved the rest of grey terminal was saved Ace and Luffy honestly didnt care though death happens to everyone sometimes cruel but we all die sometimes. (Sabo stayed with them unlike canon murder or so they said)

3 years later Ace/Sabo went threw heat at 15 much to Garps amusement until Luffy told him about the wierd smell in the air after Ace and Sabo left with 2 older ladys who thought they were cute. After He had a long akward conversation with a 12 year old Luffy about sex and strangled Ace and Sabo for letting luffy catch them sneaking off and high fiving them for snatching up good pray after seeing the women his grandsons snatched up. They also ate there devil fruit's after Ace almost burning there tree house down and Sabo almost blowing them off the tree a few hundred times they finally got a hang too it and now Luffy is the slowest of the 3 as the 2 oldest cheat with there devil fruit the 3 now know some of the 6 powers finger pistol, shave, and moon walk.

1 year later

"lets shift for a week?" Luffy suggested they did need to train in there wolf form.

"Sure" Ace said looking to Sabo who just shrugged they jumped down after taking off there shorts and shifting on the way down one thump and 2 louder Thumps were heard a regular hieght 3 foot wolf looked to his side to go bug eyed then he became to cry anime tears as he put his paws on his nose

'Why do they get all the good stuff!' Luffy continued to whine. After a few seconds Sabo thought

'Did i get heavier?'

'You too? and did Lu get small?' Ace mentally asked as Sabo looked over to Ace his eyes bulged out.

'Holy shit dude your huge!' Sabo yelled comically in the mental link

'Huh? Holy shit dude your Big as hell!' Ace gawked then looked down at himself then Sabo then Luffy who was still crying.

'Dude we hit are growth spurts!'

'At the same time?!' Sabo asked

'No we just havent shifted in a long time remember since...'

'Yeah before you 2 had sex with them ladys you didn't want to shift' Luffy added in

'Hell yeah we didnt i thought i would hump a wolf or something, hahahaha' They all started to laught at the thought of them humping a animal or a tree or something haha priceless.

'So do i get that big at 15 or 16? You guys are big enough for jiji to ride on!' Luffy yelled

'I know and probably 16 Lu, Race ya!' Sabo said then took off into the Forest fallowed by the other 2 wolfs.

A few months later

"Alright im out guys, I love yah!, look for me in the papers!" Ace said to Foosha Village and Dadan and the bandits. As he drifted down the sea of the East blue his sharp eyes see two wolfs one 6foot and brown the other only 3 foot and pitch black howled to the sky 'Well miss you brother see you on the sea!' They howled

Ace with tears building up in his eye 'ill see you guys out there!' he thought of his 2 younger brothers.

Another few month later

"I guess its my turn Dammit why did Grandpa had to be here when i leave" He said to himself in the middle of the night rushing threw the woods he just left Dadan and bandits a long note goodbye and his denden mushi alongside Aces. 'I left my other 3 notes for the villagers, gramps, and makino in the Bar' he thought as he jumped on his small boat as he started to drift away in the middle of the Night he looked to the hill to see a 3foot wolf eyes glowing golden look at him then to the moon as he howls 'No matter how far we go are blood will always connect us and the moon!' the wolf howled beautifully

'He always did have the best voice of us 3 Haha, ill see you around little brother' he thought with tears in his own eyes as he watch his brother in wolf form on the ledge still howling his tune tears streaming down his soft rich fur.

The next day

"So its just you now huh Luffy?" Makino asked looking at her youngest "brother" knowing he must be sad after the howling last night she unlike most ppl knew it wasnt a dream that it was luffy saying bye to his last older brother to leave for the sea.

"Yeah but it's ok 3 more years and I'll be heading out on my own journey" He said with a soft smile

"Can i get the usual Makino?" he asked

"Sure coming right up!" she said with a warm smile

A few minutes later

"Ill be off Makino i still have time to work on my techniques, see you in 2 weeks?"

"See you in 2 weeks my lil pup" she said sweetly

"I heard that! im not a pup!" he yelled from outside as he ran towards the forest.

3 long years

A 6 foot tall black wolf on all fours with shiny black fur and shining gold eyes walk towards the edge of the woods the wolf slowing becomes a muscular teenage boy not to bulky but not as slim as a swimmer. 6 pack showing with the lack of shirt and chiseled chest. A tattoo of a dream catcher with a D in it and 3 feathers stringed to the bottom with beads with the letters A S L in that order on the beads his hair covers his forehead but curves loosely over his right eye like a bang and frames his face as the rest hang loosely behind his ears below his shoulders. A straight scar going over his only uncovered eye from his eyebrow down to his cheeck in his left ear is also a small 24k golden hoop earing the pretty boy reaches over to a branch were you see a larger version of his captains coat he got way back from whitebeard some baggy black pants and boots and his blood red Katana and a red belt. As he puts everything on he thinks about the past 3 years his wolf groth spurt...going... in heat *shiver* he didnt have no one to tell him to go easy and do other stuff he boned any young women that would let him those few nights *sigh* 'they never stopped bothering me since i had to stop going to Goa Kingdom for months after that..' he thought as he now walked out fully dressed as much as a wolf can be meaning no shirt.

"Alright you guys im out of here" he said with his usual grin earning a few blushes from girls around his age and makino to role her eyes at her younger brother figure.

"yeah get going on your adventure stay in touch ok?" she asked as she tossed him his straw hat that had 3 crow feathers tide to the string in the center connecting the 2 strings from the hat to eachother as it layed on his back string and feathers on his chest.

"Of course Sis" he said chuckling as he got on the fishing boat he was offered from his home village alright guys im off!" he says as he floats away waving at the villagers and bandits he can see in the back. He looks over to 3 regular size wolfs the smaller of the 3 being night black one being brown the other ashy black all howl out to the sea then look towards him and they all point there snouts out towards the distance.

"Yeah yeah ik my adventure awaits!" he said with a challenging smirk to the world. 'Uncle im going to do it watch over me you too mom, aunties' he thought as he floated away from his home.


	7. A new companion, Tangerines?

Some time early in the morning while the moon is still high. We see a adverage fishing boat you look closely theres a teenage boy leaning against the mass on deck. "Aw nothing like a little late night snack" The boy said as he patted his stomach.

"Now... i need a place to set anchor" he closed his eyes and re opened them showing them glowing golden yellow. "Come on im trying to go back to my nap please give me some luck" he hoped while searching the sea then he finds a Rocky small piece of land big enough to hide maybe a gallion size ship. He brings out the paddles and with his strength it wasnt hard to get there with in a few minutes shorter then regular time. He ties the ship up to a small jagged rock by the water keep his boat attached to the area he also dropped anchor just incase a the rope broke during his nap.

After taking a nap that lasted few hours he woke up to the sun raise on him after taking all his clothes off and putting on some shorts he jumped in the ocean to take a swim as he was swimming away from his boat to get a good work out he heard a bunch of noises behind him the sound of people. He then looked fowards and seen another ship it wasnt huge but it wasnt small and it looked fancy. He Stopped swimming and turned around to see a ugly pink ship come around the other side of the rock landscape firing the cannon towards him! as he got mad cause one almost hit him! "You bastards need to know how to aim!" he yelled not heard by anyone over the cannon fire. He caught one that came towards him agian being fired from to far a distance for witch ever canon they shot this one out of he threw back at the pirates aiming at the mass of there ship he hit it causing the ship to slow its fast pace now taking longer for the ship to reach its destination He smirked then decided to go see if he can grab something to eat on there ship if he can get rid the pirate's for them. Swiming faster to his destination jumped on board towards the back of the ship were nobody was thankfully.

He snuck around towards the rooms of the ship looking for a kitchen or something or clothes if the pirates got on board he shivered "i can smell some of them from here" he gagged not wanting to be touched by one of them just sea water cant get that out.

He not thinking or looking walked around a girl his age walking towards him also in a rush with a huge bag over her shoulders. As they passed eachother Luffy got a good smell of her multiple scents coming to his nose that he can already identify but the girls basic scent her main smell that probably won't wash off as easy "Tangerines" he said thoughtfully as he turned around to look at the girl now getting a good look at her back 'shes got a nice figure'

"Hey" he called out to her he gets a quick whiff of fear that breezed across his nose. 'Why would she be scared?' he sniffed again 'Money? a little gold and silver aswell? so she has a bag of treasure and she scared i called her out ...Ha!' he smirked

The girl the whole time was thinking her own thoughts 'Damn it im screwed! i wasnt expecting nobody back here. Can i take him?' she thought about knocking him out with a quick strike with her staff. 'Ill just wait till he get close and wham! right in the balls no matter how strong hes no fishman *shiver* so it should do the trick' she nodded to herself agreeing with the plan she thought of.

"You smell nice, Like Tangerines" he said

Nami gives a soft genuine laugh at the mention of her home. "You can say i grew up around them and the smell stuck to me" she said back not turning around now sad that she has to hurt some guy who doesnt deserve it.

"I can tell that there's money thats not yours in the big bag but seeing as i just jumped on this ship aswell i wont tell no one if you don't?" He said suggestively.

"So your not going to try to fight me for the money now are you?" she asked trying to sound challenging

"Naw i just came for some food then ill be out your hair *sniff sniff* uh the pirates just got on the ship you should probably head out, it was nice meeting you Tangerine Thief Hope to see you around" Luffy said as he disappeared from that spot before she got the chance to turn around to see the man who was just talking to her.

"Tangerine Thief?" She asked herself with a giggle 'I hope to see you too stranger' she thought as she walked off diseppearing from view aswell.

As Luffy opens a door to a knew room he smacks the other end of the door right into a pink haired kid with glasses. "Sorry didnt catch your scent with all this food around" Luffy said still walking inside not missing a beat he grabbed a barrel and began to fill it up with foods that looked good and can last him a while he did that with another barrel then took the last Rum barrel tied the 3 together and lifted it over his shoulders showing his muscles arent just for show.

He opened the door to be face to face with 3 awful stenches 'Holy shit my eyes are burning' Luffy thought he then glares at the 3 men imfront of him "I suggest you 3 onions move" he said seriously not wanting to smell them any more.

"Who are you talking to do you know that we are blood thirsty pirates!" one yelled breath hitting luffy so hard he thought he was punched by Aces Fire Fist.

"Move!" he said agian more seriously with a added growl ass his eyes glowed scaring the 3 men shitless as they backed away then ran screeming for captain Alvida?

"Fucking great her of all people hey Pink haired whimp are you with the pirates or the people getting raided?"

"Pirates not by choice though"

"Kidnapped?" luffy asked

"No i got on the wrong dingy to go fishing in pirates came and told me for being on there dindgy i had to be there cabin boy"

"No fight?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow

"No there pirates matter fact you should probably run, Alvidas club is super painful!"

"So a coward too? Look im out to be a pirate to so being scared of a few low level pirates shouldnt scare me and it dont im about to head out you coming or you staying?" Luffy summoned up bluntly

"Ummmm" the pink haired boy started shaking sweating.

Luffy rolled his eyes "Was your name?"

"Coby"

"Coby whats your dream?"

"To be a Marine Sir!"

"1 kid im not your sir were only a year or two apart your just short. 2 Your not going to be a Marine being a pirates crews play toy." 'Only when you find something you want bad enough is when trully only death can seperate you from it' Luffy thought to himself about how he felt about his dream his goal.

'Yeah i do want to be a marine!' he yelled in his mind. "i quit! im going to be a marine!" *Crash*

"Is that right, Coby?" A womens voice was heard.

"Eh?" Coby straight flat lined mind blank as he relized he was about to die.

"Shame, you got a long way to go runt" Luffy said as he caught the club in between the spikes stopping it completely not even budging, he then cocked back his right hand in a fist and faster then any of them could see punched her so far she flew up to the deck and flew off the ship. 'Damn i was trying to put haki in my hand to break the club and punch Alvida still 50/50 huh? guess ill wait for it to manifest a little better' he thought not at all suprised he punched a women all the way off a ship.

"Lets go Coby!" he said as he walked towards the edge of the side deck picked up his 3 barrels agian then placing coby under his right. Seeing as the marines are already on there way he soru to his fishing boat off to the side wear the Alvida pirates were first spotted.

He dropped Coby onto the small deck walked downstairs to store his food and rum next to the multiple barrels of water, beer, and food he still had stocked.Walked back up strairs.

"So Runt do you have a destination?" he asked the pink haired kid.

"Umm theres a town with a marine base not to far away from here i heared they caught roronoa Zoro!" Coby said excitetly

"Why would the Marines catch a bounty hunter?" Luffy asked him

"Because hes a demon in human skin they say he brings the bounty half dead"

"Dont bountys say dead or alive so why isnt the marines being called demons as well if they ask for people to kill who ever they deem necessary?" Luffy questioned the naive boy

"Umm i dont know"

"Live your life first see things then make your own decission on who is right and who is wrong runt Only listen to your own opinion" Luffy told the boy shutting him up lost in thought of what he was just told himself didnt notice the runt was also silent. 'Zoro huh? its time to go on a Demon hunt' he said eyes glowing with a smirk flashing his k9 teeth.


	8. True Defeat

Luffy and Coby arrive at an island with a large Marine base, as they tied down there boat. Luffy looks around 'it dont look like a demon swordsman came threw here' he thought. Him andCoby walks down the main road to the marine base surronded by a huge wall that Luffy jumped on top of to see a man tied to a Cross pole. "Hey coby does this Zoro guy have green pants, boots and a bandana?"

"Yeah and a waist band thats also green" Coby said frightend.

Luffy nods "stay here Coby you dont want to be scene with me i might brake him out" before Coby could protest Luffy already jumped down on the other side.

Zoro heres feet walking towards them slow steps but they want heavy or light more like taps? He looked up to see a guy his height with slightly long black hair and light scar verticaly down his cheeck. He had a black fedora with a red ribbon covering his eyes his hair covering the left cheeck down to his mouth and nose being the only thing visible. he noticed his captains coat is closed its also all black with Red rose petals at the bottom of his coat at his ankles showing he has black boots similar to his.

"May i help you?" was Zoros sarcastic response to the stranger.

"Yeah actualy i was curious of something" he said voice giving zoro a estimate of his age 'hes around the same age as me' zoro guessed.

"Zoro do you have a Goal? Ambition?, or Dream you chase?" Luffy asked tilting his head upwards to look zoro in the eyes with his one visible glowing eye.

'Why does his eye glow like that?' Zoro asked himself before pushing the questions down look dead into this strangers wierd eye "To be the Greatest Swordsman in the World"

"That sounds like a lot of traveling or do you expect all the top swordsman to come to the East Blue?" Luffy urged him to awnser.

"No i headed out to sea to look for that man i will defeat him and be the best" Zoro said

"So why not go with friends to travel make the journey memorable?" Luffy asked another question.

"Because they will just distract me" Zoro said with a glare

Luffy growled at him "Do you know what i was once told by a great swordsman a few years back?"

"That the journey is the forgery the craftman ship that makes the Best of the Best"

"Only the dullest of blades remain the same, In the middle of the Fire, The clashes along the way the bonds you create they sharpen your blade more then any Wet Rock or Dojo can"

"As a fellow swordsman i wanted to free you and ask you to join me on my journey to also be the Best.."

"Swordsman!? Why in the hell wou.."

"...Pirate. That is my dream to be the King of the Pirates to be the one above all others not to rule but to be the most Free. To challenge the world and come out still standing as the Winner to make friends with many, to laugh, fight, challenge and to be challenged the Ultimate Freedom The Warriors freedom" he said with so much heart Zoro just looked at this guy this warrior he corrected himself he himself wanted to fight 1 man and people called him crazy while this guy have the Balls to challenge the World with just him and a pirate crew.

Zoro was so lost in thought he almost missed the next few words he said "Will you rise to thw top with me under my flag? The pirate king will have nothing but the world greatest swordsman" he said sincerely. There was no mocking in his voice or no fear. Just respect and faith that he will reach his goal. Weather he accapeted the other younger mans proposal or not this stranger earned his respect.

"Well you see i have another 3 weeks until the bet is up. Me and the marine captains son has a deal i stay alive for 4 weeks on these sticks. He will leave the Bar in town alone never to be bothered agian he already said he wouldnt step feet in there while im out here aslong as i hold breathe there safe from the bastard it was i who killed his pet after all."

"Yeah i heard of a guy cutting up a crazed wolf about to attack a little girl on my way here, im guessing thats the rest of the little story?" seeing zoro nod he sighed "Alright ill stay in this town for 3 weeks then were out to search for a crew?"

Zoro nods "Yeah but im not sure if i want to follow you as my captain yet but as a friend i will journey with you around the East blue while you look for other recruits and before you leave this sea ill give you my awnser before then" he said with a smirk knowing the guy has good taste in fighters atleast seeing as hes the first he looked for in the East blue.

"Alright im heading out ill stop by agian later we can talk get to know eachother better" they nod to eachother as Luffys walks off to the gate then jumps over it.

A young girl then comes by and offers Zoro some rice balls that she made herself. After a quick bite and a Thank you Helmeppo, the son of Marine Captain Morgan, discovers her in the yard and has Rika thrown out. Zoro thinks about joining the guys crew, Luffy and Coby meet Rika in town, who is happy to hear that Zoro enjoyed the rice balls and to meet another guy who isnt scascared of the meanies. She tells them how Helmeppo brought his vicious pet dog into their bar and that Zoro knocked it out to protect everyone inside. He then made a deal with Helmeppo: if he can survive being tied to a pole with no food or water for thirty days, then Helmeppo will spare the people in the bar. However, Helmeppo walks into the bar cutting off Rika and says "Haha heeeey miss me? Im going to execute Zoro tommorow despite that stupid bet i hope you all come see it!".

Luffy stands up angered "What did you say?" he asked

"What are you stupid? Matter a fact who are you talking to! Do you know who i am? Im a" Helmeppo didnt get to finish his sentence because luffy punches him outside the bar. Helmeppo being the brave son he is runs off to tell his father. While Luffy secretly follows a little behind into the Navy base to find Zoro's swords, Coby attempts to untie Zoro and explains the situation to him. Morgan looks over the roof after his statue was finally standing up proudly and sees a short pudgy little insect trying to free his scarecrow. Angered he gives out a order that they are both to be executed.

The soldiers run down the stairs of the building into the open plaza. Luffy ducking the panicked marines while sniffing out the wierd boys room and not cunfising it for the boy himself. He even caught a scent of 'Tangerine Thief?' he thought as he smelled her scent in one of the rooms but decided to keep at the task at hand. He finally finds what he would like to describe as netured colored room he found 3 katanas that matched the description he recieved from Rika earlier he looks oit the window snd sees that the marines were about to open fire, but before the bullets can reach them, Luffy leaps from the base and uses his iron body to block the bullets. Making them simply hit him and fall to the floor.

'The Fuck!??!' everyone thought together.

"Great you ruined my only coat now they have holes in it" Luffy said calmly

"There should be holes in you instead Dumbass!" Zoro yelled comically behind him

"Get them men! If bullets dont work chop the bastards up!" Morgan yelled to his men

"Oh relax Zoro i wouldnt be out at sea if i was weak, i got your swords by the way" he said as he shrugged off the coat and hung it up on the cross pole that zoro hands were tied too showing his face to everyone as his hat fell to his back only been caught by the string keeping the hat there. Now hes your swords he said as he place 1 in his hand leaned the other 2 agianst the swordsman legs.

"Try to stay out of this it shouldn't last that long" he said as he brought a sharp nail out and swiped at the rope holding zoro wrist freeing his arm in 2 slashes zoro was freed as he sat down on the floor.

"Yeah im not really in the mood to fight im to hungry" Zoro grumbled

"Dont ignore us!!"

A large sharp blade of air pressure swung from luffy hand slicing off all the marines blades in half moving so fast the marines only saw him twitch while zoro saw the blur of his hand coming down but never saw it go up.

"Next time it will be your heads that touch the floor, stand down this isnt your fight. Ax Hand Morgan i challenge you to a fight name your turms."

"Your head" he said with a cocky smirk

Luffy eyes glowed golden scaring the marines shitless and Ax Hand Morgan slightly but his ego wouldnt have it. Zoro or Coby couldnt see luffys face so didnt know what the fuss was about but Zoros mind was more on what would luffy ask for as price knowing his head is on the line surely it will be head for a head. He was shocked when Luffy said "Your strength i want to deflate your ego and show you TRUE defeat" He said mysteriously

"Just say your going to kill me don't make it sound like your the good guy now" Morgan sneered confusing everyone even more 'so thats what he ment the whole time?' *sweatdrop* 'He mist love the dramatics'

"Nope not the right awnser metal jaw come fight me for i can show you what i ment but i promise you you will still be alive when i leave here but you will be not even be half the man you think you are now" he said sliding his sword back in the sheath as he slowly raised up his hands in a boxer like fashion letting his body get loose jumping side to side

"Come on shiny beard im handing out ass whoopings for only the next 10 mins" He said with a lazy bored look in his eyes and a shit eating grin.

Ax Hand Morgan wad going to exblode with rage did this little pretty boy bastard think he can defeat him! Him!!? "Ill kill you!" he roared as he rushed the boy ax hand high ready to split something in two. Luffy skips to the right letting the blade pass him leaving a huge crater in the ground as it made contact in the ground Luffy then with a quick right jab with about 75% of his strength hit Morgans left arm at the shoulder dislocating it then with a wide left with about the same percentage as the jab hit morgan square in the timple raddling his brain as his world started spinning and he blacked out.

To everyone watching the fight all they seen was Morgan go for a assault, smash his ax hand into the ground just barely missing Luffy then Luffys right arm blurring and a loud crunch Captain morgans normal arm was bent at a bad angle from the shoulder and then a second blur from Luffys left arm and Morgans head is whipped to Luffys and the viewers right side showing it was a shot to the timple and then Morgan eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell foward right arm with the ax still stuck in the floor from his first attack.

To make matters worse the boy vanished then the stone statue the marines just lifted to make stand Arms were cleanly cut off a few seconds after the other as they both fell at the statues feet crumbling to chunks of stone. Earning question marks until he appeared behing the fallen marine as he was slowly gaining consciousness cleaning severed both his arms causing him to once agian pass out from shock.

"Cauterize the wonds so he wont bleed out" Luffy said plainly as he cleaned the only smugges on his blade with a Red rag as he slid his blade back in its sheath.

He walked back towards the 2 he came with laughing "Shihihihihihi pick your jaws up before you catch flys" he told the new recruit to his crew and his little friend.

"How you get that Fast!/Strong!" Zoro and Coby asked

"Training" he said with a grin

"So a fellow swordsman?" Zoro asked

"Yes and no i love a nice dance more then anyone but my main weapons were and will Always be my body i guess you can say its a family tradition we mostly if not all take up weapons as a secondary but never are primary fighting style has always been fist fights" Luffy said

Zoro nodded understanding slightly happy that his future captain 'Yeah im pretty sure im excepting' even if he was stronger then him he isnt a threat to his greatest swordsman title as he will be stronger then him overall but when zoro reaches that title he wants to be the greatest with a blade no matter who he faced.

"So who trained you?" Zoro asked

"No one really just tips here and there from 2 other swordsman when i was a pup" Luffy replied

"Cool like my 3 sword style" the swordsman nodded

"You Drink i got some Food and Rum on the fishing boat i thought a ship dont matter yet were not pirates yet just Criminals now i guess after this situation, Lets go say buy the Bar family"

"Why shouldn't we just leave?" Zoro asked

"Naw i guess you can say i have a real soft spot for Bar owners"

Zoro raised a eyebrow "Really i wouldn't see you as the Fetish type man? I like Good drink more than the next man but Bar maids dont do it for me you know?" he said with a shrug

He rolled his eyes but then smirked "We all got are types man, im guessing you more of a sword man huh?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"Huh?" Zoro said until he understood the double meaning reaching for his swords "I will kill you" he said darkly with a glisten in his eyes.

"Relax i was just getting you back, my soft spot for Bar OWNERS comes from my Older Sister she owns my old towns only Bar."

"Ahh you got family back home?" Zoro realised

"Naw not by blood any way me and my 2 older brothers call her are older sister bc she was always in are life since we can remember and we would can any man that comes near her you know that bond us 3 had with her is for life" Luffy said wishfully as he looked up to the sky. "My blood relatives on the other hand Shihihi are all out somewhere also on the Sea My 2 older brothers left 3 years before me, besides them its just are Old Man hes are grandfather but he might aswell as been are whole world besides my sis he was always there when he can but he has to go back to see often as well."

"I see i dont remember my birth parents but i was raised at a nearby dojo those guys are like my family" Zoro said

"Cool, were here" Luffy said as he pushed past the doors.

"Hey Mr!!" Rika yelled

"Quite Rika" Her mother yelled "We dont want to cause trouble with Morgan"

"Oh dont worry about that your little sister isnt going to get in trouble i heard the marines took care of that situation since it was there own causing the trouble" he said with a smile as he sat at the bar.

"Oh hello i didnt think the swordsman had a friend im Rikas mother" she said with a smile

"Oh i thought you were her sister my apologies miss" he bowed

"Oh my" she giggled

"That's enough there play boy, we were coming to say bye were heading off now that the situation handle itself" Zoro said seeing were this was going.

"Aww ok" The mother giggled then winked at Luffy who smirked as they left.


	9. crew bonding

"Do you think we'll ever be back here?" Zoro asked looking at the town they just came from becoming smaller and smaller into the distance.

"Who knows, but i know one thing its going to be a crazy journey it may end were it started or it may end half way threw all that matters is that you started" Luffy said looking up to the sky peacefully

"Deep, so what made you want to become the king of the pirates?" Zoro asked Plopping down on deck with 2 cups and a barrel of Rum. Now that there out at sea he can treat himself drama free and might aswell get to know the guy he might follow out to sea

"Multiple things" Luffy said still looking at the sky. Then with a devilish smirk he lifted his head to look at his soon to be swordsman dead in the eye. "But ultimately i wish to be Free"

Zoro face changing from intrigued to confused asked while passing Luffy a cup filled with rum. "You look pretty free to me why would you want to put yourself in the marines sights and rival pirates, bounty hunters, etc?"

Smirk never leaving Luffy face he took a swig of his Rum he was just passed and said "My blood alone put my whole family in there sights so i thought why should i hide and die some lonely life? Im going to Conqueror the seas in show the world If im going out im going out with a bang living every day to the fullest who cares if they hate my blood or if they wish me dead? Im doing what i want and only death himself will take me"

Zoro drinking nodded to that feeling the same way about his own life and goals. 'This might not be bad at all' he thought to himself "So why is your blood hated?" he asked after taking anoter swig of Rum.

"Now that" he said with a huge grin "is for after we leave the East Blue!" he said excitedly.

"Fine Fine just asking" Zoro said not really caring either way.

"Its going to get dark in the next 2-3 hours. I'll take watch tonight since you was a scarecrow a few hours ago shihihi" He laughed at the end because zoro tryed to clunk him with the end of one of his katanas.

After the next hour or 2 being random guy talk grabbing a bite to eat and luffy taking a dive. Zoro decided to take it in early so going down stairs to the cabin.

"Im going down see you tommorow" zoro called out to Luffy was still swimming.

"Alright, later" Luffy replied as he raised his head out the water.

A few hours later we see Luffy walking out the kitchen naked onto the deck of the small boat not at all affected by the fact its night outside with a slight draft. He then transformed back into his 6 foot wolf size and layed down in the corner were theres also shade when the sun comes up so it being darker right there he would blend in perfectly if someone jumped on deck tonight they wouldnt see him. His eyes glowed gold as he looked out at the stars letting his mind drift until he finally fell a sleep his ears more alert in this form since his growth spurt.

Around 1 pm Zoro walks up stairs into the upstairs room he looks threw the glass to the front deck and back and not seeing Luffy he walked outside not bothering to look out the side smaller windows.

"Luffy!" he called out

'Wassup?' he thought he heard Luffy voice but actually heard him thanks to Luffys mental link him and his brothers found out they could do after showing makino for the first time in the Forest.

"Were are you?" Zoro Asked

"Over here by the barrels" he said groggily

Zoro looked over to see a huge Black shiny lump of fur? "Dude that blanket is huge cut me some!" zoro complained

"Baka thats me, hold up" Luffy said urgently before zoro tried to cut him up while he still in a ball.

Zoro watched the _blanket_ stand up and he saw paws? Then it turned around facing him it was a huge shiny black wolf the wolf coat looked better then some peoples hair hes seen.

"So you llay with your pet? im suprised i havent seen the big guy" he said patting the wolf on the head until the wolf rolled his eyes and *wham* a hard tail smacked Zoro over his head

"I am the wolf dummy" He made his eyes glow gold just the same as he did yesterday at the marine base.

"So i wasnt hallucinating about your eyes being shining gold then going black the rest of the day" zoro sighed

"Nope its apart of my abilities, now give me a min you might want to clothes your eyes" Luffy said as he shifted back standing proudly even though hes naked.

"Ok if you want to open your eyes go ahead but only look upwards at the shoulders, you might like swords but i dont swing mine that way" he said with a smirk.

"Baka!! i like girls!" Zoro yelled at his friends face. Then his face became blank "why are you naked when you change back?"

"Because when we shift it rips are clothes off if i would have to be huge then maybe they wouldnt rip" Luffy shrugged

"That make since" Zoro said "Does it hurt? the shift thing?"

"Nope it feels like stretching your muscles after sleeping for a ling time to be honest" Luffy said

"Ok thats pretty cool" Zoro said "I wouldnt mind being a Gorilla or something"

"You can be but you would loose your ability to swim in the sea" Luffy said

"But you was swimming last night!" Zoro yelled comically

"Yeah ok look the wolf abilities that i have is in my very DNA like your green hair. The ability i mentioned is these things called devil Fruits i have one locked in a chest down stairs. We can talk about the specifics of the Devil fruits later but basically you eat one and it grant you a specific ability some to become able to transform into a specific animal they have 3 forms your human form, your hybrid form, and your fulm animal form. I dont have a hybrid form thats one benefit the fruit has over my family but are wolf form is better then the inu inu fruit any every otherway including looks" he added with a cocky smirk.

"So your whole family can become huge wolfs?" Zoro asked

"No only me and my brothers can do that you have to be born from two parents of the same ability to be able to fully shift or your parent have to be more intune with there wolf side" luffy lectured

"Make since so were we headed?" Zoro asked

"Orange town" Luffy said looking at the map


	10. Tangerine Thief

"Now get off my boat!" Luffy orderd the 3 clown looking men.

Sniff sniff* "i smell Tangerine? and make up paint?" he soru threw the town stoping behind 3 men he knocks them out before the orange hair girl even turn around.

"Wassup Tangerine Thief! I saved you agian huh?" Luffy said

Gasp* "Hey stranger thanks for the save" she said as she turned around to get a good look 'Hes cute!' she thought as she soaked in the guys looks 'we look about the same age too'

"So you steal from pirates aswell, intresting" Luffy said now closer to the orange haired beauty

"Yeah so you never told me what are you doing out on these seas?" Orange haired girl asked

"Im out to become the King of the Pirates " Luffy said with a smirk

"eh of course you are!" she said as she stomped away

"Can i atleast get your name?!" Luffy yelled down the road

"Nami!! you cute Bastard!" Nami yelled

"Luffy!" he yelled back as she bent the corner. 'I'll see her agian' he smirked

He looked up to the sky and Geppoed up above the buildings until he spotted Zoro walking talking to a old guy with gray hair by a little white dog.

He landed scaring the older man Zoro not batting a eye already getting used to the crazyness.

"Yo luffy found you a girl or something" Zoro said

"Yeah a girl i ran into back when i met Coby shes a thief with a grudge agianst pirates it seem like after her current reaction to my choice of life" he replied with a chuckle.

"So what you guys talking about?" Luffy asked looking to the old man

"This damn Buggy the Clown is here recking my town! And i seen one with a lion walking around so i made a break here to check on chocho to see if he was safe this is the only pet food store in town" The chief of the village said

"I see well.."

" _we need to bring buggy the orange haired bitch before he kills us"_

"Zoro you ready for a little fun? my little female friend seemed to get herself into a bigger hunt then she can handle it seems" Luffy said looking towards were he heard the voice talking to see 3 goons running past a alley way. He cranes his head over to the way they were running zoro nodded as they followed slowly behind the buggy pirates.

"Look the door is cracked slightly" one good whispers to the other 2. Luffy in hanced ears can clearly hear him and by the sound of things Nami doesn't.

"Zoro should we beat them up then drag them back to there captian or follow behind while they bring the girl to there base camp?" Luffy asked in a low whisper

"I say we follow see if theres any good fighters on the crew those 3 look like scrubs" Zoro whispered back

"Alright to the roofs? this town seem to build them all pretty close in a straight line we can jump building to building until we get there" Luffy planned on the fly earning a nod from Zoro they took to the roof as they watched the girl barely put up a fight claiming to have a boss that has what she stole. As they walked three town She cranes her neck to look to the sky in thought but then she sees the stranger no the 'Pirate!' she corrected herself with a growl. What was his name agian oh yeah 'Luffy' she thought. Luffy but his finger to his lips and a shoo sign with his other hand motioning her to follow. As he blured from sight but she still see a green haired man that was with the handsome pirate still following her.

After a few minutes of following stupid, Stupider, and the stupidest Nami looks at the huge tent and ship behind it on the water a bright orange brighter then her hair and then a man walks out of the crowd with a captains hat on and a big red nose matching the jolly rodger and blue hair (you should know what buggy looks like)

"So your the thief? What did you do? Was your power?" He said not bieleving this girl stole from him under his nose.

"What power?" 'All i did was kick the drunkard in the nuts and then smacked him with my pole' she thought with a sweatdrop.

"I advice you let my lacky go!" A strange voice said that ononly nami knew and Zoro who was still hiding now jumping off the roof standing by his future captain.

"Whos the pretty boy in the green haired guy? Captain Buggy" A pirate said aloud

"Yes who are you and whos your lacky kid?" Buggy finally spoke

"The orange haired beauty of course, let her go in we can fight boss to boss you win you get your stuff back and my gold" he said lifting a bag half his size obviously filled up.

"To the death?" Buggy asked smirking seeing his sword boosting his ego

"If you wish to kill me sure" Luffy said as he pulled his black katana out of his sheath.

"Your head will make a valuable prize besides my new Gold!" Buggy yelled as he stood up and with the flick of his wrist knives appeared between his fingers 4 in each hand.

Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear out of them. He then throws his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards Luffy, "Split split Rice crackers!" he yelled his technique As luffy sliced the blades down the middle on both shoes as the fell helplessly to the floor.

"I know thats not all Clown" Luffy said bored

"Watch who you talking to boy!"

"Chop Chop canon!" He said as he fired both hands with the blades still in there grips towards Luffy

"Iron body" Luffy whispered as the blades began to fold as if hitting a steel beam

"My blades!" Buggy yelled angered

"This is getting boring Buggy i guess its time to have a little fun" in a quick dash past buggy with his sword drawn he diced up Buggy the clown limb for limb as Buggy fakes dead.

"Ik your not dead clown get up and put your parts back" Luffy said with a chuckle.

"Parts return lets kill him quick and flashly" As his parts got back together he realized he was looking at the tall boys shins instead of eye to eye like how they started he looked down to see his head connected to his feet and arms.

"My parts!" He yelled comically

"I got them over here buggy" Luffy laughed standing on bis tied up torso and legs.

"Zoro catch!" Luffy tossed the body parts towards the swordsman. His eyes then began to glow Golden reminding Buggy of someone before he can process his drunking brain Luffy vanished from view appearing right behind him

"Have a nice trip clown ill send your crew to get you i know the island im shipping you off too theres a man about *chuckles* your new hieght so you won't be embarrassed, Bye now!" He said as he punted the small Buggy with all his strength. Shooting him towards a cannon that was still lit aiming at His boat he seen from his side. Buggy now small enough landed perfectly inside the cannon. Luffy then Soru towards the cannon aiming it the opposite direction towards the sea as it fired buggy so far all you saw was that little star in the sky.

"Zoro clean up the rest of them i heard you fighting with a guy he called himself cabbage or something?" he said

"Yeah he just used tricks hopefully they will be a warm up they can bandage up on there way towards there Captain" Zoro said with a blood thirsty grin scaring the shit out of the Buggy Pirates.

As the one sided battle went on Luffy walked towards his small boat witch was right besides a dingy with a Buggy the clown sail on it. He then turned towards a sad moaning noise he saw Nami walking towards the dingy next to him and his boat with slump shoulders he also sees half a tattoo that looked like a Fish.

"So what happened Tangerines i saw you take off after i saved you agian" Luffy said with a smirk seeing her pout and blush

"I just thought you was being stupid i didnt think you would be that strong" she mumbled "Still not as strong as _him_ though" she said even quiter but not as quiet as she should with a wolf nearby.

"So who is him?? a Husband or something?" he said chuckling at her suprised face that he heard her. But he wasnt laughing hard enough to miss her grip that tattoo with anger in her eyes.

"So Tangerines what do this man have to do with your fish tattoo" Luffy asked

"Nothing Forget you even saw me hear" She said now angry 'he knows to much hes rather going to act brave to win my heart or try to give me a 'shoulder' to cry on probably just to get me drunk and seduce me' she thought angrily already assuming the woarst.

"Look i dont know your story but im guessing this guy is probably the reason you hate pirates so much and its connected to that fish tattoo that bugs me how familiar it looks. If you want you can travel with us because were bound to run into pirates for you to steal from and technically im not a pirate yet just wanting to be one so you wont be with 'Pirates' technically" Luffy said with a offered hand that she didnt take for a few akward moments.


	11. Scent

As they now far far away from the now Freed Village, Nami hopped over to the slightly larger boat while holding a tether to her ship to tie them together seeing theres a strong wind coming soon. As she landed on the other boat quietly not wanting to wake the others up shes going to have to betray them sooner or later might aswell search out the land for valuables she can take later. She crouched down and began twisting the Rope around one of the more secure parts of the boat. She then walked over to the wall as she slid back against it to the back of the ship. But as soon as she turned the corner she became face to face with a Beautiful but horrifying view of a Wolf taller then her! looking down at her with eyes that remind her of gold even the way they shine. As she prepares to try to swim for her life She turns around to jump only to feel warm breath on her neck as she was slowly lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt by what she can only guess his the creatures jaw, As she began to pray she get away

'Wear you going Tangerines?' Luffy voice echoed in her head freaking out a bit. Luffy set her back down as he said 'Relax i dont bite' he said.

"I?!" Nami asked spinning around looking shocked No longer fear clouding her brain she starts studying the new transformation. Is this like Arlong a species or is it a fruit ability like that Buggy clown. Eh just thinking of that fish bastard piss me off soon as i reach the agreed amount my village will be from them and pirates treating us as slaves well be free agian' she thought calming herself down' .

'So thats were that tattoo and pirate hate comes from huh?' Luffy voice came back to her.

'You can read minds!' she mentally yelled now knowing she doesnt have to soeak outloud

'No but are link wasn't cut off yet when you started to think of it you would of hered my thoughts if you wasnt freaked out so much' Luffy explained

'So you can just listen to people thoughts?!' Nami thought angrily

'I guess but unless there freaking out or completely air headed then they will hear my thoughts aswell so i cant just peek on people brains if you think ima be spying on your thoughts' Luffy said rolling his black eyes

'So why cant you talk outloud?' Nami asked

'Have you ever met a talking wolf? Wolfs dont have the necessary equipment in there body to vocally talk are language only growls, bark or howling.' Luffy said as if it was obvious earning a glare and a blush from the orange haired girl.

'Well excuse me for not thinking clearly, some guy i just met became a horse sized wolf!' She yelled embarrassed.

'Yeah yeah' Luffy said as he walked over to the door to take his captains coat with his mouth and threw it over his back as if wearing it then infront of Nami eyes the wolf began to shrink then as it stood up for a second it looked like a wolf/man

what she would expect them to look like atleast then to his usual pretty boy face hair not looking a strand out of place.

As he closed his jacket to not have his little wolf out in the world he has enough class to cover up his buisness.

"So Arlong the saw shark fishmen made a pirate crew of his own afterall huh? he seemed to turn out the opposite of jinbe" Luffy said in thought then looked towards Nami "Want me to take care of him?" he asked nonchalant

"Umm huh? you know about fishmen and you want to fight one?!" Nami yelled woth sharp teeth and white eyes

"Yeah Jinbe said last time he seen him was a few years back when they separated he said he wasnt really skilled in anything specific but the adverage Fishman is leagues above your adverage human and Arlong was stronger then the adverage so that shows that a town of civilians is no more then Arlong and his crew walk amongst babys but the fact he is still in East blue means he hasnt gotten stronger at all most likely so it might be tough but it isnt a man versus a god or anything" Luffy said hand waving past his face like swatting a fly.

Nami absolutely shut down. Then as Luffy took a stepfoward she jerked back "Ill think about it!" she yelled as ahe jumped over to her own boat not completely exhausted with the emotional rollercoaster tonight.

"So zoro you down to cut up some fish? who knows there might be a swordsman in there mix" Luffy said still looking towards Namis boat attached to theres.

"So you know i was here i thought i was pretty quiet" Zoro said as he jumped from the roof of the boat.

"Yeah you was but i was trained to sense people plus even it i wasnt i would of still smelled you. You cant hide your scent from this Nose" He said with a smirk "Since your so woke how about watch duty tonight? Yeah? Great! See you in the morning pal" Luffy said walking downstairs.

"Dammit" zoro grumbled

The next morning you see Luffy cooking for the 3 since Nami thought 1,000 beris a plate was reasonable.

"Did you really think we was just going to say "sure heres a bag of money?" and then take what you give us for all i know you cook woarst then my brothers combine" luffy said looking up to the sky threw the windows over the sink.

"So your brothers can change into huge wolfs to?"

"They might and they might not you still havent told me anything i had to pieve all the puzzles together myself yesterday in i still dont know the whole story." Luffy said while flipping a pancake.

"By reading my mind!" Nami yelled

"Yeah yeah im right here not across the sea, you dont have to yell" Luffy said nonchalantly as he checked the bacon. As he chuckled remembering something Zoro decided to ask his question.

"So were we headed?" Zoro asked Luffy

"Were the navigator tells us" Luffy said with a shrug "lets get a couple of more people before we think of leaving the east blue theres a guy i want to meet thats around are age. His father and i was on the same ship for a little while i told him ill offer his son the same opportunity my teacher gave him, to join his crew in sail the seas." He said eyes glowing gold with excitement

"Do your eyes always do that?" Nami asked

"Do what?" he asked

"Glow you idiot!" she yelled

"Eh no it takes high emotions to trigger but i can control it if i wanted to i can walk around all day with my eyes like this to the day i die it doesn't really take anything to change them"

Nami thought on it.

"So witch one is you eye color and witch ones your wolfs?"

"Why you making him sound like 2 different people?" Zoro asked

"Because he shift into a wolf so he has wolf stuff and human stuff right?" Nami said thinking of Fishmen

"Im not a Fishmen Tangerines im a Werewolf, Lycan, etc theres many names for are race but since you keep comparing me to these Fishmen. Imagine if Arlong just looked like a pure human no blue skin, gills, nose, teeth, etc."

Nami tried but it felt so unnatural to view him like her. "Now what?" she asked

"Now imagine if he could turn into a big blue shark no legs, no hair, a real shark" Nami visualized it it didnt even scare her as much as Fishmen Arlong. "That is are ability were not hybrids were humans/wolfs but not are body thats the one thing we can turn on and off to go full human or full wolf"

"So i guess you can say there both my eye, but when your younger the glowing eyes help you train you senses until your child body can catch up at 17 now i only need my eyes technically at night to hunt but even then they turn on themselves as soon as the sunsets" Luffy said hopefully explained it well enough to not be asked questions everytime he get a new crew member.

"So anymore questions about my abilities and or family?" Luffy asked now sitting down at the table after just setting the table.

"Did you get this ability from your mom or Dad" Nami asked fascinated with the strangeness

"Both, me and my brothers are Full blooded" Luffy answered

"Does your fur supposed to match you hair color?" zoro asked

"Not that i know of but are fur is genetic i was told but it doesnt mean it will match exactly i just got lucky maybe to become a full black wolf" Luffy said with a shrug.

"Is your eye color genetic too?" Nami asked

"No all are eyes are goldish yellow, but in rare occasions they change to a bright Ruby Red to show your power as a Alpha" Luffy said

"Alpha?" Nami asked "Is that why you want to be king of the pirates to be the Alpha?"

"Naw not your position in life, that doesnt change your eyes but a ability that appears in humans around the seas its rare but i guess in some way it effects my races Eyes" he shrugged

Finally after a few more questions they ate breakfast witch was pretty delicious.

"Were headed towards a island were theres a town called Syrup Village hopefully we can get a bigger ship" Nami said

"Im sure we will if not we can always buy one at the last island before the red line" Luffy said as he started washing his dishes after nami dryed her own. As he saw her walk out to the front of the small boat. He followed behind

"Can you really help me?" Nami asked with no emotion in her voice

"Yes nami i can really help you, Do i really not look that impressive to you? I mean i know i dont look weak" Luffy said with a raised eyebrow

Earning a blush from the girl who remembered checking him out not to long ago.

"So all i have to do is ask?" Nami asked agian feeling all but 3 foot tal.

"Thats all you got to do" He said as he sat in a long chair on deck. "How long till we reach land?"

"A few hours tops with a slow breeze, with what the weather looks like i say 2 hours max." Nami said as what she said was as simple as tieng her shoes.

"Great, so we have some time get two know eachother, want to sit with me i dont bite" Luffy said childishly

"Hmm ok i did have a few more questions for you" She said

"Ok fire away" Luffy said with a smile

"Why help me?" Nami asked seriously

"Why not help you? were friends right?" Luffy asked curiously eyes searching

"I mean yeah.." she confessed "..But that doesn't mean you would risk your life for someone else with out wanting something in return right?" she said knowling thinking of the few times she teamed up with "new friends" to have them back stab her later. "Plus i like women mr so dont even think about nothing funny for helping me!" she fumbled out witch was true she wasnt lying cause she do like girls asmuch as boys and she would never sell her body as much of a flirt and not minding others seeing her naked. She would never let someone touch her in any way, she's just glad that fishmen found them disgusting and didnt atleast take that away from her something she can choose when to give something away for herself.

Luffy seeing what she was getting at now threw the look in her eyes and the way she was talking as if she was scared of him doing something to her. "Look im just trying to help a friend in need you might not bieleve it but its true dont die because you choose to never trust agian" he tried lecturing her.

"But what if never trusting keeps me alive?" Nami challenged

"Then you will stay a slave to not just a Fished face bastard but to the world you need to say fuck it sometimes, Do you have a Dream Tangerines? Luffy asked

Nami eyed began to glaze over thinking of better times as she said "To draw a map of the whole world every island on this huge marble! To see every spec of land available to us. To not be a corner of dirt or sand i havent seen myself!" she said with so much happyness she looked like a different person sitting infront of the other teen.

"Do you know what you need to make that dream be reality? To take that leap of faith believe in me in ill make sure both of are Dreams become reality." Luffy said with a Fire in those glowing etes she havent seen yet from the handsome teen.

"So whats your Dream?" Nami asked intrigued

"To be the man to achieve Ultimate Freedom in this world. To go and see what i want i dont wish to Rule anyone or be Ruled over i just wish to be free" Luffy said looking to the birds in the sky as they soared away.

"Really why be A King then if you just want to be free a Kings job is too rule" Nami said.

"Yes but it's a different type of Rule i only need to intervene when needed or unless someone wish to challenge me to claim they defeated the King. Its right in the middle of the Calm and the Storm exactly like more personality atleast thats what my grandpa and brothers always say that i 'Calmly walk in to Disasters' and to be honest i do it for the adventure to do something not many or anyone to claim they did to bend reallity" Luffy said with a sparkle in his eyes after he happily explained.

"So you want to turn the world upside down? The adventure to surpass all adventures? You know now that i think about it are Dreams are similar im going have to go to dangerous places to have seen every corner of the world and you love the excitement and to see the whole world i guess we would bump into eachother alot." Nami realized

"That and your love for all thing valuable you would make the perfect Pirate Queen" Luffy said earning a bright blush from the girl not even realizing what he said just layed across his sun bathing chair arms behind his head. Looking at the sky with a huge smile on his face with his eyes shining there usual Gold in the sun light Nami notest its not glowing fully gold a little darker like Fresh Thick Honey in the sun light.

"I guess light brings out your wolf eyes too not just the night time sky" she said after pushing the blush down

Luffy rolled his eyes with a friendly smile "Yeah and i guess Light changes your scent a little aswell Tangerines" he clapped back

"So is that why you always call me Tangerines because thats my scent?"

"Sort of its not your only scent but its your how do i describe it its like your Souls Scent. The smell that you hold the most to your heart idk how that works in the real worlds science but basically the scent makes up who you are"

'Hmm well my mother ran a Tangerine orchard in are village and me and my sister helped everyday we loved Tangerines it was like are everything food for all Emotions meals' she thought with a smile.

"So does people's 'Soul Scent' change like with emotions?" Nami asked

"Yeah with everyone its different but most likely are Emotions effect are scent the same as the Elements Cold or wet for Sad, Depressed, Negative feelings in general and Warm or Natural is When your happy but some people scent gets more.. hmm Sweet? and Anger is a burnt or cooked smell. Jealousy or conceited and those type of emotions are spicy. Theres emotions that are a mix of smells for some and a whole new smell for some others."

"So what do i smell like right now?"

"Like tangerine or maybe pumpkin slices baked with cinnamon" he said a little dreamily

"How about Zoro?" she asked

"Like steel and iron, witch means hes a passionate swordsman or some type of builder" he said simply

Nami just nods excepting that as it made sense. As Luffy started to ask her a few questions he realized how light they were they wasn't to deep just stuff like her birthday, favorite color, Music, can she dance, etc.

'He doesn't even care about why i want Arlong beaten' She thought her view on this soon to be pirates changing by the minute


	12. Sunny Kaya, Shadowy butler

"Captain!!" 3 boys yelled running threw the town.

"Yes yes what is it" a teenage boy with real thick puffy curly hair asked with out turning around.

"Pirates are coming Captain!" the boy with a beany over his head yelled

"Carrot i just used that excuse a few hours ago we dont want to play it out" he said with a chuckle

"But were serious!" The same boy yelled until he looked to the other 2 boys who nodded they head they grabbed his hands and dragged him to the shoreline were you can see 2 boats sailing side by side one with a black flag and Buggy the Clowns mark on it! After a long freak out he finally came to a conclusion. 'We have to attack them before they reach the villagers'.

He then began to lay traps on every corner of the beach before they came pulling the 3 boys with him to hide on the hill were theres trees for cover. As the small boats both finally pull on to the shore. The 3 onboard jumps down to the sand.

"Stand still theres traps i smell alot of metal and plastic below the sand i also smell.." he vanished from namis and the 3 kids vision, he blured out of usopps vision, he blured from zoro aswell but he saw were he was headed. He then popped back up in between Nami and Zoro with another teenage boy with curly thick hair by the overalls on the boys lanky figure.

"So mine showing us the safe rout to walk threw your little mine field, my bad was your name im Luffy!" he said with a smile

"Usopp A man with over a million followers!" Usopp yelled

'Holy shit Yasopp son could it be?' "Cut the shit! really i was looking for a guy named usopp to fulfill a promise to his old man"

"My dads a Buggy pirate! Awesome! yes im the brave pirate Yasopp son!" Usopp yelled in pride

"Cut the shit foreal?!" Luffy yelled throwing Usopp up right thinking he will catch himself he end up throwing him on one of his traps a little bit to foward.

After Usopp kept bouncing from trap to trap getting hurt in the process the 3 jumped behind him on the places were traps were already triggered.

They all walked in to town the 4 getting a seat at a small restraunt in town. They ordered there food and found out luffy eats as much as a giant pack of wolfs... his size!! If he likes what he smells.

After a ..um quick meal suprisingly from everyone at the table. Usopp looking at the time says hell cover the check later as he left after talking to the restraunt owner missing his 3 minions run into the restraunt.

"Were is are Captian?" "That meat was delicious" The 3 brats and Luffy said right after the other.

"You ate him!!" The boys yelled freaked out

"You Dammit right he was good too" Zoro said with a creepy face messing with the kids

"Sea Witch!" the 3 yelled pointing at nami earning a smack upside the head from one angry orange haired girl and a laugh from the green haired teen.

"So were usopp run off to pups i need to ask him something" Luffy asked. After the boys awnsered giving them all the information they needed and walking them to the place the 3 boys stayed outside while the 3 teens hopped over seeing a pretty cute teen in a innocent way.

"Hey Usopp can you introduce us to the pretty girl in the big house" Luffy said with a smirk.

Earning a Blush from usopp and a deeper blush from the girl in question from being complimented by a cute guy. Nami glares at Luffy slightly not being noticed by anyone but luffy caught the quick change in her scent even thou it changed back so he didnt process it at all and continued talking.

"We were intrested in a ship and if you have one would you be willing to make a exchange?" Luffy asked.

"We dont but i know someone that do! Its one of my family employees so I'll ask him the next time i see him and pass the awnser back to you guys" she said nicely

"Im Luffy by the way can i get your name?" he asked

"Kaya, its nice to meet you Luffy" the now named kaya replied

"Young lady who are these hoodlums in the yard?!" a voice yelled out

"Just friends Klahadore, everybody this is Klahadore"

(it went the exact same way as before)

After Usopp ran off there stood Luffy,Nami, and Zoro. Klahadore. Kaya. As no one spoke for a second. Klahadore wiped the smug off his cheeck honestly not dazed in the slightest it barely even stung but he was putting on a act here so he had to play the part. Luffy wasnt fooled seeing the way the butlers body moved down on its own and not by the punch, that would bruise the average man. He wasnt hurt and Luffy was curious on why he acted like he was and from the look in his green haired swordsmans eyes Zoro was curious aswell.

"So about that ship Kaya it now seems like are means of communication is now gone so would it be ok to just come tomorrow around 1 maybe 2 pm?" Luffy asked sounding completely unaffected on what just happened a few moments ago while honestly just being slightly irritated at the butler but other wise unaffected.

"You will do no such thing you will not come back here!" Klahadore yelled cutting off Kaya

"I bieleve i wasnt talking to you butler now mind your business and stay out of this discussion please" Luffy said evenly as if warning a child thats getting on your nerves.

"Yes that would be fine Luffy, I'll see you tommorow!" She yelled happily honestly not bieleving that Usopp wouldn't come back, they had fights in the past or him and Klahadore he never punched him before but she knew she would be seen him tomorrow or later today.

"Great see you then! You shouldget some rest i heard you was sick" Luffy called out

She giggled a bit and nodded as she closed the window. Luffy turned around eyes doing a complete 180 becoming deadly serious eyes glowing witch shocked Klahadore. "I would watch who you talk about in my presence butler i know his father personally and i dont appreciate my loved ones being talked about like that, do you understand?" he growled at the butler not liking him the more hes around he can smell the mix of scents coming off him. 'Jealousy, Anger, A small amount of Regret, But besides those its just a calm happiness that hes holding back like a person who knows there getting a gift.'

Klahadore looks at the back of the teenage boy that just threatened him. 'He might hurt my plans if only a bit i need to think of a solution to the added pieces on the board.' He thought walking away to his room in the house to make a call.

"So what was that about?" Nami asked

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked

"Threatening the butler of course!" she said mad he acts so air headed.

"Nothing it wasnt a threat i just told him he should watch who he speak of when people is around to hear, thats it" he said simply irritating nami a little.

"He seemed off" Zoro said

"Yeah i know i felt it from him too and that hit? hes definitely some kind of fighter" Luffy said

"Any good?" Zoro asked

"For east blue? Definitely" Luffy said with narrowed eyes.


	13. The Captains decision

"So what should we do?" Nami asked

"No clue Tangerines" Luffy said with a shrug.

"Were long nose run off too?" Zoro asked

Sniff* *Sniff* "He ran off towards the woods probably sitting on some cliff looking towards the sea" Luffy said with a shrug

"Your like a hunter but you just tracked him its like you play both roles!! Like, Like some sort of human dog!" Nami said freaked out.

Luffy and Zoro look at eachother with blank faces then Luffy looked toward Nami he slowly points toward his face then he smirked showing his longer then adverage k9s and then glowing eyes.

Nami looked at him then at Zoro who was holding a laugh as she repeated that 2 or 3 more times she blushed at realizing she just basically summed up what she knew already before landing on this island.

"Its alright Tangerines no need to get hysterical on us" Luffy said with a chuckle.

Earning a glare from Nami even as she fought to get her blush down. "Lets just go to him already you bakas" she said with a eye roll then looking at the Wolf boy talking to hin directly "and Luffy im tired of walking can you carry me in wolf form?" She asked seductively doing a quick switch in her mood.

"Are you trying to get us ran out of this small little village? you do remember i have to be naked to transform right? Shihihihi" He laughed at the end showing his huge fangy smile.

"I was going to suggest transforming in the woods meat head" She replied while smacking Luffy across the back of the head.

"So you can see him naked alone in the woods?" Zoro baited suggestively earming a hard wack! with something wood then a nice barrel sized serving of Dirt and Gravel in his mouth and a lump on the top of his head slowly throbbing.

"Shut the hell up! Your going to, so how would i be alone, you idiot!" Nami screeched with white eyes and teeth of a... Shark Fishman?

"But you still didnt deny wanting to see me Nak.." thats as far as Luffys teasing got as he was put in the same position as Zoro except a extra few yards down the road. "Worth it" He mumbled as he stood up and spat all the dirt he could out his mouth fast as possible.

"Zoro can you hold my clothes?" Luffy asked as he walked towards the small woods separating the shore from the small village in the center of the island.

"Hell no! Ask the Witch shes the one who wanted a ride" He said jerking his thumb to the Orange haired teen walking alongside the kids behind him.

"That's what these 3 are for they agreed aslong as we promised to protect there leader" Nami said with a smirk

"Oh alright cool hold on a second" Luffy said before blitzing to the woods and as the group of 5 got closer to the bushes they seen a set of big glowing gold eyes looking straight at them from the shadows of the tree Freaking out all 5 but only the 3 kids actually scared of the creature. The older too knew who it was after a second to think about it.

"Whats that!" One little boy yelled.

"Its just Luffy messing with us.." 'i hope' Nami replied inwardly at odds with the side that hate pirates and the side thats intrested in Luffy whos the complete opposite of her view of a Pirate but could it be a mask?

'Relax its just me guys the one and only handsome black wolf' Luffy thought into both of his friends minds Nami instantly started thinking of maps while zoro rolled his eyes 'Are you planning on scaring them shitless?'

'Yeah im on the fence' Luffy said as he saw Zoro nod towards him and cut the connection.

'So what are you doing something doesn't smell right to me' the slight edge not missed in her projected thought.

'Relax Tangerines im just being dramatic to see the kids faces' Luffy said as he then cut the connection and lifted his head at full height eyes glowing in the dark shadow of the thick tree line. As the eyes seemed to graze over them all. As he stepped out chest out walking on all fours in stride, black fur soft and shinning blowing in the slight breeze as if the creature was made out of a star lit night.

 **"Its a Huge Wolf!!!!"** The three boys fainted on the spot as Luffy just cocked his head to the side with a you would think raised eyebrow kind of face.

'Seriously?' Luffy thought projected

'Yeeeah i should of seen that coming' Nami said

'Hmph' said the already sleep Zoro

'Leave my clothes and a note to zoro to take it and the boys to are ship well be there later unless you wish you to go with them?'

Nami looked at him for a second then nodded 'Yeah i think ill just go to the ship ill take your clothes there, Let the baka sleep here with the brats'

'Brats? you look no older then me and were just teens'

'I turn 18 in a few months so Ha!'

'So were the same age'

'Whatever. I bet im still older' She pouted to herself as she canceled the connection and walked off with Luffy clothes back towards the other shore on the far side of the island.

'You'll trust me soon enough Nami' Luffy thought as he gracefully shot off into the woods barely making noise as he made his way threw the new terrain that turns out is more flat then his hometown being this Forest was all tall trees and grass. Perfect for Running and Stealth but sucks for hunting, he is the size of a hourse after all. Luckily his family is most likely the fastest animal on land naturally.

As he pulled the brakes on his jogging he looked up towards usopp who was sitting on a branch oblivious to his arrival.

'Usopp!' Luffy mentally yelled.

'Holy Shit!' Usopp turned around on the branch so hard his back slid off the trunk of the tree causing him to tilt foward falling off the tree. He gets up brushes his overalls to see a Huge Wolf in front of him he instally froze up. 'Maybe if i stay still this bear will leave me alone!'

'Im not a damn bear Usopp!' Luffy mentally yelled annoyed for being called a bear. 'I am a Wolf dammit' he grumbled as he rolled his glowing eyes.

'Luffy?!!!!' Then all went black for Usopp as he fainted landed flat on his back eyes rolled back.

'I refuse to let Usopp be this pitiful for himself and Yasopp.' He thought as he picked up Usopp by the Jaws but before he could make a quick dash across the island he heard a intresting conversation between the butler or should he said Klahadore captain of the Black cat pirates and his First mate talking about there plans in the open outloud? Bakas..


	14. Wolf vs Cat

**The night before the battle**

"What should i do with you?" Luffy asked outloud as he looked at the chest holding the Devil Fruit he recieved from Pops and the bag of transponder snails he had tucked away.

 **The next Day***

"So basically nobody believes you because you lie to much?" Luffy asked with a tilt of his head

"Your lucky that bullet only grazed your arm" Zoro added nonchalantly

"Luffy why would you tell him what you heard right after he woke up?!" Nami berated Luffy

He rolled his black eyes " Yeah because i know he lies about pirates on a daily basis" he replied sarcastically, irritated he got his nosed rubbed in this shit.

"Can you too just finish what we came here to do that oil stinks and its ruining my meat taste from the bar" Luffy complained

"shush do you hear that?" Nami asked cupping her ears with her hands.

"The pirates setting ashore on the other side of the bridge yeah i heard them yelling" Luffy shrugged not suprised at all when a blur of curly afro hair sprinted past him with a shout of fright. What was extra amusing was Nami and Zoros predicament. As he watched his second in command slide down the slope threatening to kill Tangerines.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as his form slowly faded away into the trees. As he took his slow stroll threw the woods he couldnt help but think 'I wonder if a rubber sword could still be sharp?' He thought rubbing his chin. 'Might have to call Pops for this one, hmm maybe while im at it call Gramps about some of that sauce i know he still sent some to Ace and Sabo after they left. Talking now or not i better get some sauce i havent had my fix dammit! the stingy bastard grrr and im the only one hes blood related too the crazy bastard' Luffy growled towards the end of his self musing. Now in a bad mood he walked towards the clearing up a head.

Sniff Sniff* "Blood, metal, Rum, ahh that fourth smell. What is that?"

Sniff Sniff* he smelled agian now a few steps from the enemies view. He cringed a bit "That pungent odor. there it is the typical smell of a man who dont take care of there hygiene, in other words the stereotype pirates, Stupid, Ruthless, and Ugly"

As Luffy walked into the clearing he sent a few shots of a flying finger pistol. "Piercing shot" he said as he saved Usopp and Nami from being out numbered.

"Thanks Luffy" Nami said with a smile.

"No problem Tangerines" Luffy said with a smirk.

 **"Who the hell is that!!??"** All of the invading pirates on the hill yelled out together.

"Another one i thought there was just a liar to worry about not a team of annoying brats!" A man with heart shaped glasses scowld

"Captain Kuro said we should avoid waisting to much time, if we do we will have to deal with Captain Kuro himself," he said in a scared voice before he cleared his throat and screamed out an order.

"Men! Kill them before the Captain gets angry!" he yelled causing all of the pirates to charge at the group. Luffy looked at the 2 with him noticing Zoro isnt here yet he decided to test something so lifting his sword from his hip still sheathed he charge at the group. As he practiced using a blunted weapon beating down pirates left, right, and center.

Usopp looked at Luffy with admiration in his eyes while whispering something about being 'so cool'. Jango saw his men were dropping like flies and turned to his ship and screamed out.

"Sham! Buchi! Get out here now!" he screamed, and two other pirates came out of the ship.

Jango then ordered them to attack just as someone made a appearance causing the two of them to look at Zoro. The two of them ignored the new company going for the original target only to be attacked by Zoro.

There was a brief pause for word play while acting scared until their entire demeanor changed into a more confident one showing that they were only acting scared. Luffy watched Zoro get two of his swords taken away from him causing him to go on the defensive. Luffy looked at Nami and Usopp who stood by for the moment to watch.

Then Nami ran down the hill towards Zoro's swords laying on the ground. Just as she was about to reach the swords only to be intercepted by Jango holding metal rings tied to a string. Jango then sliced Nami across the shoulder while she used her staff to flick Zoro's swords towards him before she began backing away from Jango.

Zoro caught both of his swords before he started to go on the offensive, he was struggling against slightly with the amazing tag team of Sham and Buchi. Buchi was about to attack Zoro from behind while he was too busy fighting off Sham.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kuro yelled causing givingto stop fighting and look at him. The Black Cat Pirates looked scared out of their minds at the sight of Kuro. Jango looked like he was about to wet himself.

"C-captain K-Kuro, these kids are monsters!" he stuttered out making Kuro looked at everyone there with a pissed off look on his face. When his eyes landed on a smiling Luffy all he could do was stare at him with a look of pure hatred before he reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a pair of furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. Luffy saw this and looked at Zoro and spoke.

"Finish up your fight Zoro and get off this slope," he said. Kuro looked at Jango and spoke in a deadly tone.

"You have five minutes to clean up this mess Jango," he said as he started to put the gloves on, "or else I'll kill you," Luffy went down the slope to help Nami take care of Jango quickly while leaving Zoro to finish off Sham. When Luffy reached the bottom Jango didn't know what to think of as top priority, Captain Kuros plan or the brats trying to ruin it. As Luffy got closer, Jango immediately tried to hypnotize him but before he could he had a hilt at his temple. Before anything else could happen, Luffy looked at Nami and spoke.

"Why don't you go clean em out, Nami," He said causing her to smile widely before rushing off to the ship with Usopp to steal their treasure. Luffy then looked up the slope to see Zoro and just finish defeating his opponent and was walking towards Luffy. Kuro looked beyond pissed, he couldn't fathom how a group of kids had caused all of his plans to crumble this much. Three years of planning had all gone down the drain thanks to these kids. He looked at Luffy and his crew with a murderous look in his eyes before he took off towards them. He was moving too fast for Zoro to track but Luffy could see his every move. Luffy then took off after Kuro at speeds rivaling his and intercepted him in the middle of the slope with his fist buried in Kuro's stomach causing him to fall over on all fours gasping for air.

"Why?" Kuro asked from his position on the ground making Luffy look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you getting involved?" he asked. Luffy just chuckled.

"You just picked the wrong time and place to hatch your scam and Honestly? i really just hate your pirate theme " he said pissing Kuro off even more. Kuro then shot up and slashed at Luffy's head but was surprised when Luffy made attempt to dodge. His eyes widened even further when he seen a beautiful crafted black blade katana block his blades. Usopp and Nami watched with their jaws on the floor at what they just saw or more specifically what they didnt see. Luffy was just staring at Kuro with a blank look on his face before he spoke once more decidingto lighten the mood, "why would you name your crew after bad luck and expect your plans to come into action perfectly?" he asked. as they crossed blades again.

"I'm going to kill you you little bastard! Then I'm killing everyone in that damn house like i did the sheep clown" yelled a bewildered and raging Kuro. Luffy chuckled a bit as he watched his prey wobble side to side.

"I think we broke him" Luffy joked angering Kuro further

"My plan... will not fail! Jango proceed with plan kill Ms. Kaya get your ass up in go get her shes behind the trees!" he said as he looked up with now white eyes. **_"Out of the back Attack"_** lashing out catching luffy in the chest spilling blood.

"I will kill you Straw Hat! That was first blood and soon to be my Victory!" Luffy chuckled agian before he spoke.

"I refused to loose to a cat, specially one scared of the sea" Luffy said angering Kuro eveeven more. "Have you ever been shot before?" Luffy asked openly. As parts of the wall was cut, his own men? cut, Anything tangible was cut by Kuro as he attacked blindly.

'I see him but only as a blur i cant tell were his arms will go and i cant risk it the good news is most cuts are shallow since i can move enough on contact and i dressed for the fight so im not messing up none of my good shit' He thought trying to catch this fast slippery bastard.

'Usopp! Get your ass in gear your mate his about to die!' he mentally yelled to Usopp freaking him out.

"Theres a Voi! mmmh" but a slap from Nami brought him back to reality and cutting off his rant from ringing her ears.

At first Usopp didnt process what he said until his eyes widen when Luffy appeared infront of a slash mark that just appeared out of nowhere and shoulder slammed into the wall. Then appearing crouched in front of him with his sword hand still in sheath across his shoulders. "Get going Usopp" His glowing eyes caught the blur of movement coming straight at him no more side to side or random movements.

"iron sniper!" Luffy yelled and in a blur of movement. Luffy hit the bastard captain in the gut with the end of his sheathed sword sending him flying causing Kuro to break a few trees before he impacted the ground. The moment Kuro's body impacted the ground, it created a slightly deep and long skid mark across a patch of open area.

When Luffy landed back on the ground he placed his hands in his pockets and investigated the crater and cringed slightly at the sight of Kuro. Kuro wont be fighting for a while, a few parts was facing the wrong way. One thing was clear, the oh so great Captain Kuro wasnt dead even if not by much.

"He did all that with just one attack?" came the frightened voice of one of Black Cat Pirates getting Luffy's attention. Luffy turned to see some of the Black Cat Pirates were starting to wake up making him realize that Zoro didn't kill them.

"I highly suggest you take this bastard back on to the ship and get the fuck off this island before i make you!" Luffy said making all of them scatter to pick up their fallen comrades before hopping on their ship and sailing away scared.

Luffy then walked over to and spoke to her with a smile, "Miss Kaya, how about I treat you to breakfast?" he asked making her look away from Kuro's dead body, "You've had a pretty rough start to your day. So, what do you say?" Kaya looked at Luffy teary-eyed and nodded before she spoke.

"But, what about Usopp?" she asked. Luffy smiled before he looked up at the sky. "There probably done by now Zoros there aswell and i need to go make a call."

 ***Next Day***

Luffy and his crew were in the middle of saying their goodbyes to Kaya and Merry when they heard someone scream. They looked up the hill to see Usopp carrying a big bag tumbling down the hill.

"Someone please stop me!" he screamed. Luffy and Zoro walked forward and stuck out their foot planting it right on Usopp's face effectively stopping him. "Thanks," Usopp said as he fell face first on the ground.

"Don't mention it," replied Luffy and Zoro. Usopp then dusted himself off and told Kaya he was setting out to sea like his father to become a brave warrior. Luffy chuckled as he and Zoro boarded the ship. When Luffy got on he leaned over the railing and spoke to Usopp.

"So Usopp, whats up with the small boat?" he asked. Usopp looked up at him and placed his finger on his chin and before thinking for a while before he replied.

"I will only join your crew as your Captain!" he proclaimed proudly making Kaya giggle at his antics.

"Try again," said Luffy in a lazy voice.

"As your vice-captain then!" he proclaimed once more.

"That's Zoro, however, I do need a sniper," Luffy said. Usopp smiled before he shouted out to the heavens.

"Yosh! I will be the head sniper!" Usopp shouted making everyone sweat drop.

"Just hurry up and get on," Luffy said. Usopp got on board and placed his things away.

"Luffy?" asked Nami. Luffy walked over to her. "Weres your sword?"

"Had it worked on nothing to worry about. Speaking of witch i need to make a call" said a serious Luffy before he took it into the Captain quarters of the ship and locked the door. Zoro and Usopp shrugged their shoulders not really caring. Nami however, stared at the closed door of Luffy's quarters what a determined look on her face.

'Whatever hes hiding is probably something just as dark as that fish bastard probably' she thought.


	15. There Flag

While Zoro was sleep, Usopp was working on his pellets on deck, Nami was sun bathing having lemonade, Luffy was in the Captains room setting it up to his liking as he walked towards the door he turned to snatch the strawhat from the coat hanger deciding to go have a little fun then maybe go for a swim.

As he walked out on the deck you could see his athletic chiseld features and long unruly black hair that goes down his back slightly his bangs short so there not in his eyes. He looked at his 3 crew members he decided now would be better then later.

"Usopp can you grab a spare flag from below deck? We should decided on are mark" Luffy said simpy.

"So what is it going to be?" Zoro asked now awake.

"Rose Petals Pirates?" Nami asked with a chuckle at her joke.

"Yeah whats with the Roses Luffy?" Usopp asked coming back up from below.

"Vista one of my Uncles i guess you could say he is a famous swordsman in the grandline and new world. I still dont know how he did it but he was able to make Rose petals come from out of no where mixed in his sword technique. It looked awsome when i was a kid mainly because even before my Uncle came around it was my favorite color it always reminded me of my family" He said with a far away look.

"So did they were red alot?" Zoro asked

"Baka!" Nami said as she smacked him into the deck. "Anyway Luffy, so what's the design?"

"This!" Usopp yelled showing off his flag that looks to be a skeleton version of himself.

"Baka!" Luffy and Nami said at the same time.

"Make me a original skull and cross bones with a straw hat and Rose petals" Luffy told Usopp. (just imagine the flag at drum island but red petals across the original design)

"Thats a little girly dont you think?" Zoro asked

"So?" He asked confused finger in his ear as he walked off.

~Later that day~

Zoro looked up at the Jolly Roger now painted on the sails and cant deny it doesnt look bad the Red and Gold colors of there mark remindin him of his captain.

"So were we headed?" Zoro finally asked.

"Not sure yet but for now we.. * **Boom***... see what are new sniper just shot at i guess" Luffy said with a shrug.

As the Captain and Second in Command/Swordsman walked towards the sound of the cannon fire and smell of gun powder.

"Usopp whats up," he said getting Usopp's attention.

"What you fire at?" Zoro asked.

Usopp gave a smile before he replied.

"Nothing yet, but that rock in the distance is my true target" Usopp said.

The 2 watched on as Usopp set his aim on the rock and began to aim the cannon. They could see he was sweating a bit but didn't say anything about it. Usopp took aim and fired the cannon. The cannonball sailed through the air before hitting the rock smashing it into pieces. Luffy smiled when he saw Usopp hit his target, he was a sniper just like his father. All Luffy needed to do was get him to stop acting like a coward.

"Cool, you really are the head sniper," Luffy said congratulating him. Usopp turned to Luffy and smiled and made another ridiculous pose before he spoke.

"You can expect only the best from the great Captain Usopp!" he proclaimed proudly.

Luffy shook his head before he started walking towards the kitchen. "I am hungry, let's eat," he said causing his crew to follow behind him. Upon entering the kitchen Luffy sat down at the table and turned towards Zoro and spoke. "How much food do we have left?" he asked.

Zoro walked over to the fridge and looked inside before he replied.

"We have about two days' worth of food left," he said. Luffy nodded his head before he turned towards Tangerines

"How long till we reach land?" he asked. Nami looked outside and looked at the map before she replied to Luffy's question.

"We should reach there in a day if the wind keeps up," she said. Luffy took a sip of some sake before he spoke.

"Well it seems were all good" he said earning a nod from everyone.

Luffy then got up and walked out of the Kitchen to see who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to attack a random pirate ship. As he opened the door and looked down at the deck he saw a very angry man wielding a sword staring up at him looking like he was getting ready to yell and coming from his scent he was pissed and depressed and to be honest luffy could care less.

"Why are you on my ship," Luffy said in a puzzled bored tone as he jumped down from the upper deck. The man stood in front of Luffy with his sword raised in the air and yelled out.

"You all think you can just shoot at us and almost kill my partner!" he yelled as he swung his sword to cut Luffy in half. Luffy easily saw the swing coming and stepped out of the way. However, the moment he stepped out of the way the man's sword collided with one of the railings of the ship effectively breaking it apart and that pissed Luffy off.

Luffy eyes began to glow as he grabbed his head and with a growl flung him across the ship causing him to slam into the wall of the captain's quarters. Luffy looked up at the upper deck to see Zoro walking towards the edge of the railing to see who it is Luffy was fighting. Zoro saw the man and his eyes were immediately widen causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow at Zoro's reaction. Before Luffy could question him about it Zoro spoke.

"Johnny, is that you?" Zoro asked while looking at the man now named Johnny with a surprised look on his face.

"Where is Yosaku?" Zoro asked again before the man Johnny could reply to the first question. Johnny looked up at Zoro from his position on the ground to see who was calling his name. The moment he saw Zoro he immediately sprang to his feet and spoke to Zoro.

"Big bro Zoro!?" he yelled/asked.

"Why are you on a pirate ship?" he asked again. Zoro sighed before he spoke again.

"Would you calm down," Zoro said as he began walking down the stairs.

"Where is Yosaku?" Zoro asked again. Johnny then began to tear up before he ran to the side of the ship causing Luffy and Zoro to follow him. Then they got there they saw a man lying on the small boat looking ill.

"He's been sick," Johnny said. Zoro signed before he turned towards Luffy who simply nodded before walking away. Zoro then turned back to Johnny and spoke.

"Bring him on board," Zoro said to Johnny causing him to nod he head rapidly. When Johnny jumped off the ship to get his friends Luffy spoke to Zoro.

"Dojo Family?" he asked as he sat on a barrel he brought outside. Zoro sighed and walked over to Luffy before he spoke.

"Naw I met them a while back during my bounty hunting days," He said causing Luffy to nod his head.

"Their good people," Zoro said as he watched Johnny drag Yosaku's body on the ship. Zoro then walked over to them and spoke. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Up until a few days ago, he was healthy and full of life. And now he keeps fainting and getting pale," said a very emotional Johnny.

Nami and Usopp had just arrived next to Luffy and Zoro on the deck of the ship as Johnny explained what was wrong with Yosaku.

"So, I thought maybe we should rest on a little island, but then a cannonball came flying from this ship," He said causing Luffy and Usopp's eyes to widen. Luffy chuckled nervously Luffy got up from the barrel ignoring Usopp's rapid apologies.

"Don't worry about your friend," Luffy said causing Zoro and Johnny to look at him waiting for him to elaborate on what he meant. Luffy then lifted the lid from the barrel he was sitting on and it was exactly what they needed. "These all the limes we got but its way more then enough to cure the bastard"

"What does he have big bro?" Johnny asked Luffy. Luffy turned towards him and was about to speak but Nami beat him to it.

"He has scurvy," she said making Johnny look to Luffy for confirmation to which he nodded.Luffy told Usopp to squeeze the lime juice into Yosaku mouth as he got to squeezing. Luffy went back to sit on the barrel.

"Scurvy is caused by a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients like vitamin C," Luffy said from his position on the barrel. "You two dumbasses got lucky" Luffy said surprising Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny while Nami simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Every sailor should know about scurvy before they set out to sea, dumbass," Luffy said causing Johnny to look down in shame.

"But don't worry your friend will live," He said causing Johnny and Zoro to take on a bright smile on their faces. Just as Luffy finished speaking Yosaku shot up into a sitting position before looking around trying to figure out where he was. When his eyes landed on Johnny he smiled and shot up to his feet and started dancing with Johnny.

"I'm cured!" Yosaku shouted as he and Johnny danced around. Luffy sighed and looked towards Nami and nodded. Nami then slugged the two of them over the head and began scolding them about not being cured just yet. Just as she started to scold them Yosaku passed out again. Luffy sighed and Looked towards Zoro.

"Take him inside and have him get some rest," Luffy said earning a nod from Zoro. Luffy then walked back to the back of the deck and summoned his cloud throne again and sat down. Johnny, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp soon join Luffy at the back of the ship. Luffy then turned towards Nami and asked a question. "Clear skys till we get there?" he asked. Nami looked ahead of the ship and replied.

"We should be fine," she said before pointing off into the distance. Luffy and the others looked ahead and saw a tiny silhouette of something which Luffy had a feeling he had seen before.

"Ah, I see you guys are going to the Baratie," Johnny said getting all of their attention.

"You know that place?" asked Nami to which Johnny nodded.

"Yes, I do" he said. "A restraunt were the food is to die for. However lately I've been hearing rumors about a certain hawk-eyed man showing up there," he said while looking at Zoro. The moment Luffy and Zoro heard what he said both smiled a bit, however, Luffy's smile was less blood thirsty compared to Zoro's. When the ship was about fifty feet away from the restaurant Luffy and the crew was startled by a loud horn and the sound of bells ringing coming off of the starboard side of the ship. Everyone looked over to see a Marine ship coming up beside them causing all of their eyes to widen at the fact that the marines snuck up on them so easily. Luffy got up from the barrel and walked down towards the main deck of the ship before he jumped up on one of the rails and stood there staring at the marines with Zoro by his side.

"I have never seen that pirate flag before," a pink-haired marine said as he walked over to the edge of the marine ship. "I am Ironfist Fullbody, but you can just call me Sir," said the marine as he stared at Luffy.

"I'll pass" Luffy said in an emotionless tone. Fullbody was clearly pissed off by Luffy's comment, so he clenched his fist and slammed it on one of the rails of the marine ship before he yelled at Luffy.

"Just who do you think you are punk?" yelled Fullbody.

"Me?" Luffy asked while pointing at himself, "I am Portgas D. Luffy, the captain of this ship," he said.

"Why is it that I don't recognize your flag?" asked Fullbody. Luffy looked at him like he was an idiot before he replied.

"Well because its only a day old," Luffy said. As Luffy said that he noticed Fullbody's face took on a cocky smirk before he began to chuckle.

"Is it?" he asked in a condescending tone. Full body was about to speak again but something caught his eye. He looked over towards the main cabin of Luffy's ship to see two men hiding there. Luffy looked over to see what Fullbody was looking at and saw Johnny and Yosaku peeking out of the door. "You two," he said while looking at Johnny and Yosaku. "You're that bounty hunting duo that goes after the small fish," Fullbody said mockingly. A beautiful woman in a red dress then walked out from behind Fullbody and spoke to him.

"Come on babe lets go," she said as she latched onto Fullbody's arm. Fullbody looked at her and nodded before he turned his back to Luffy and the crew and began walking away. As he was walking away Johnny jumped out and pulled out a large stack of wanted posters and threw it in the air and screamed.

"Do you think small-time bounty hunters will go after these guys!" he yelled as the wanted posters scatter all over the ship. Fullbody paid no attention to him instead, he looked to his Marines and gave out an order before leaving the ship.

"They're an eyesore, sink em," he said before leaving. As he said that the marines aimed one of their cannons right at Luffy causing him to smirk.

"They're pointing at cannon right at us!" Usopp screamed. Luffy held up his hand silencing Usopp before he spoke.

"Relax, I'll handle it," he said causing everyone except Nami to look at him to see what he was about to do. Without any warning, the marines fired their cannons right at Luffy. Luffy just stood there and stared at the incoming cannonball before he stuck out his right hand and caught the cannonball causing all of the marines, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku's eyes to widen.

"Now this is ironic" Luffy said in a tone that sounded like nostalgia. He then threw the cannonball at a similar speed towards the marine ship's main mast. The cannonball then collided with the main mast and exploded destroying the mast and a large chunk of the deck, while also sending a group of marines flying back. They had never seen anything like this before. They had heard stories of people with devil fruits and the things they can do, but they never actually saw someone that strong to catch a cannonball barehanded. Fullbody who was already on a small dingy with the woman in the red dress and two marines quickly ordered the two marines to turn the dinghy back around after they heard the explosion on their ship. Luffy hopped off the railing and turned to face his crew. He was about to speak but Johnny spoke before he even had a chance.

"Wow big bro Luffy," he said as he Yosaku stared at Luffy. "You took out that a Navy ship with just one move," he said causing Luffy to turn and look at the burning marine ship and spoke.

"They're lucky Im not a bigger ass then there captian" he said causing their eyes to widen. Luffy then turns back towards his crew and spoke. "I'm hungry, let's go eat," he said with a smile.

When the crew reached the door of the restaurant, Luffy didnt think twice and shoved the two large doors open. When the doors open everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Luffy and his crew. It was obvious that they were pirates, and it was even more obvious who their captain was based on how Luffy was dressed. Luffy noticed a few women in the restaurant was looking at him with small blushes on their faces. Luffy saw a man walking up to them holding a silver platter. He was an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs.

"Hello and welcome to the Baratie," he said with a smile on his face which Luffy clearly saw bullshit.

"Allow me to show you to your table," he said before leading Luffy and the crew towards an empty table. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your order," he said as he handed out the menus. Luffy nodded his head in acknowledgment before looking through the menu. Five minutes later a blond-haired man wearing a black suit came over to the table and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sanji. I am the sous chef here but will be acting as your waiter for today," He said with a cigarette in his mouth.


	16. Chosen Chef

"Yo. Im Luffy and ill have the steak made well done served stacked with sauce and sides of your choosing with a bottle of sake to wash the taste"

"ill have a smaller portion of his meal plus a bowl of white rice"

"Grilled Fish"

"Tangerine Chicken and white rice with vegitables"

"So meat and fish for the bastards and a chicken with sauce as sweet as your fragrence madam will that be all?" Sanji asked only talking to Nami.

"I wish to speak with your head chef while my food is prepaired actually"

As sanji switched his posture to a more gaurded position adding a glare for good taste replied. "Sure, but be warned the old bastard was a pirate aswell and i hope you left the bullshit at the front door when you came in" he finished as he relit his cigarette.

"His office is to the right on the opposite side of the bathroom. I have orders to get too so its been a drag and my beautiful orange headed angel. Im sorry the sea brought us together like this you with your partner and myself with work. It wasnt ment to be at this time, farewell." as he walked off

"Shishishishi i like em, well ill be back when the food is served play it safe" Luffy said with a grin as he walked towards the head chefs office.

Knock* *Knock*

"Come in dumbass!"

Luffy opens the door and sees the head chef

"So you old fart i need a chef in i was wondering if you can let one of them go or would that be a problem i know how close we keep family, Captains are born sort of over protective im i right?" Luffy asked as he took a sip of some liquor the sou chef gave the marine bastard that tried to shoot his ship. So to make fair he snatched the bottle as he guessed the liquor he got it wrong anyway shishsi the runt.

"So you know i used to be a old pirate captain, huh?" the head chef asked as he stroked his bad ass mustache that must of took alot of haki or facial nuscle to keep them bad boys up so straight. As Luffy was guessing what technique it is the head chef was looking at Luffy to see what kind of pirate captain this brat was trying to be.

"Hold up wait a second so you were a pirate captain and the chef!?" Luffy asked pointing at the old man that was sitting in a chair facing him. Tick marks began to form on the Head chefs head.

"Idiot!" He yelled and in a blur to fast for Luffy to keep up with did a hand stand and kicked his jaw hard enough for him to hit the top of his head on the ceiling.

"Dammit!, If you want a fight you old bastard you could of said so!" He said as he put his arms up fist clinched.

"Your far to young to be in my lead brat." And the next thing Luffy saw was a peg leg a few seconds awsy from decking him across the jaw before he seen stars. 'He stood up to a haki covered kick i might have gotten rusty and i held back alot but hes pretty sturdy that would of atleast buckled Sanji.'

"How about you go enjoy your meal, stick around for a bit brat keep a eye out let me know if you have a cook in mind" Zeff said as he put on his chef hat and walked out of the office.

'Like hell i am old man! Haha he think he got me fooled that sou chef is most likely his apprentice and if he is a pirate Captain then Sanji should be more sturdy then the rest' He thought as he sat down at the table while everyone digged in he cut his steak and took a bite. 'And if he thinks im letting a chef who cooked this delicious son of a bitch go hes off his old rocker... Wait... Sanji plus Meat sauce...' "We will not leave here until i get my cook!" he said with hearts in his eyes creeping out his crew slightly.

'Food Addict' the whole crew thought together.

"So is there a chef coming aboard already or not?" Zoro asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled were looking for a chef now, personally i prefer the waiter we had so far."

Zoro eye started to twitch. "We already have a pervy captain. We dont need a openly pervy chef, it would be disgraceful." He said evenly

"Your just mad he prefers the sheath over the sword arent you?" Luffy asked with a arched eyebrow as he took a swig of his sake. Viens were popping up all over the green headed swordsman as his face turned a few shades red and his hair dulled.

"I dont like guys!" he yelled causing the whole restraunt to go quite only for a second as everybody looked over towards him as he was standing up red in the face. Everyone began to chuckle at the table as it slowly became full blown laughter.

"Gold Zoro, pure gold Shishishi"

"Just sit down baka your embarrassing us."

"Hey guys leave Zoro alone! Hes great"

"Yeah leave big bro alone!"

"Yeah!"

"Just shut up" Zoro grumbled as he sat back down to enjoy his meal. As for Luffy after eating his fill witch was his meal plus a bit of Tangerines. oops. He got up to make his way towards the Head chefs office when he saw Sanji walking outside with a plate of food deciding to peak from the second floor he came just intime to ease drop.

"Hey Sanji?!" Luffy yelled from above shocking the 2 below.

"Yo, so how was the food?" Sanji asked as he took a few steps to the side to lite a cigarette.

"It was the best, give my thanks to the chef" Luffy said with a tip of his hat.

"Well your welcome ya bastard, i decided to cook your meals" Sanji said as he took another hit of his cigarette.

"You mean you cooked for Nami and we were just the same order" Luffy pointed out with a chuckle.

"Touche" Sanji shrugged.

"This is delicious!!" the starving pirate yelled tears coming out his eyes. "I thought i would die like this!"

"Why were you starving? You stranded?" Luffy asked.

"You werent paying attention inside for the whole situation!!?" They yelled together.

"Well for you guys information. I was having a talk with the head chef while this *situation* happend. So do you mind feeling me in or do you want to be bitches about it, hmph" He slightly pouted at the end now wanting to know what happend that his own crew didnt tell him!.

After the summary of what happend and why. Then Sanji tossing the dishes into the sea and asking what he wanted with the head chef anyway.

"Im looking to fill in the chef position on my pirate crew in the making Number 4" Luffy said mysteriously head tilted.

"So your the captain of the ship infront" Gene asked

"Number 4?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah gene im the Captain and the man to become pirate king aswell but.. you know, whos counting title's?" He shrugged.

"So your going to the Grandline?" Gene challenged.

"Damn right i am. So, how was the experience?" Luffy awnsered then asked now sitting on the ground floor with them back against the restraunt in a comfortable position.

"Terrifying we just got onto the ocean and we got kicked out by a single man and a sword." Gene awnsered truthfully.

"Because the man you followed wasn't ready for that kind of sea. That kind of Raw experience was too much for the quote on quote ruller of this very sea."

Gene was livid inside that this brat just bad mouthed his captain the man he served and would die under. Right to his face?! This was not the time or place sadly so he decided to part off on good turms. Hoping on someone's small boat he drifted off to find his captain.

"I'll see you out on the sea then" he said looking at Luffy once more receiving a nod back in return he looked towards his savior. "Thank you for the food im sorry i had to make a big fuss in your restraunt but you know how these things are. Hopefully next time we meet could be at a better table" He said with a smile that Sanji saw no problem with returning.

"Farewell, Bastard" Sanji said.

As the Don Pirate sailed off Luffy decided to ask his own questions.

"Do you have a dream Sanji? A ambition to strive for?" Luffy asked he caught the scent of food a few moments ago so he knew someone was standing on the second floor so he decided to get this over with.

"Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" Sanji asked with a face so happy he de aged abit infront of Luffys very eyes now trully looking his age much to his surprise.

"Yeah i heard it from a Uncle of mine named Thatch" He awnserd honestly shocking the hell out of Zeff but doing nothing to Sanji as they fired question or theory at one another for a bit.

"Join my crew Sanji, make finding the All Blue a reality! Shishshishshi" Luffy said with a smile.

"I cant" Sanji said bluntly not looking to describe why. Frowning at his son figure give up on his dream for him. Still! 'Got dammit Eggplant cant you see a chance when it smacks you in your face! And he calls himself a Gentleman? Ha he cant even seduce a women to open up the oven i bet. "What you doing out here ya Eggplant get back to work"

"And you if you want Sanji wait till we close shop today to discuss the arrangement" Zeff said his peace and simply turned around and walked back inside.

"Im not for sell you Old Bastard!" Sanji yelled 'How is he ok with me leaving? The bastard probably trying to get rid of me. He decided to give me all that food he saved my life so im here to the end of his thats all!' He thought as he stormed back into the kitchen.

"Hmm wierd" Luffy said as he walked back towards his crew to let them know of the current situation like he thought they would do. 'Dammit, now im irritated.. i need some meat!' he stormed back to his crews table to see them all fully stuffed sitting back in there chairs. "Alright lackey 1 and lackey 2 go to the ship and make sure that pirate didnt try nothing funny and stay on deck and keep a eye out." he orderd.

"The two who is not officially on my crew are the two i was talking about" Luffy followed up at the 3 blank faces he was getting.

"Got it bro!" they yelled as the took off.

"You trust them on your ship just like that?" Nami pointed out.

"Yeah, i can handle them" he said with a glance towards the 2 men he sent to take care of his home away from home. Seeing he confused all 3 members now decided to get to the point.

"Nami how far away is your island?" he asked flat out on the spot.


End file.
